Sleeping Beauty
by Oona4
Summary: He had been watching her at night for weeks. Coming into her room after she was in a deep sleep, he didn't know how he would live now without her. Too bad she had never met him; he'd have to fix that soon. Might be nice, to spend time with her, when she is really awake. She thinks he is her "Good Elf" but in reality she is his "Beauty" and he is her Vampire, Volturi Prince.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sleeping Beauty:**_____

_**By: Oona4 **_

_**Beta'd by Greeneyes 84**__** Banner by Marie Carro**_

SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice _**Domestic Discipline**_ within their marriages. I hope you like this story.

_**Prologue: Once Upon A Time: **__**  
**__There was a kingdom filled with a different kind of creatures known to man as Vampires. They lived if it could be called living, on the blood of others, leaving only fear and hate in their wake. Three men rule this world, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Hundreds of years pass, then one day a former friend returns to their Castle with both a new way of life for them all, and a son for them to meet. Now this younger Vampire called Carlisle Cullen had learned you didn't have to live off human blood, you could live off animals too. His eyes were Golden not Red and his heart was filled with love for his "brothers" who had saved him, when he needed them the most, and for the new son and family he hoped someday to have. Years pass, the older ones try and many t__ake to the new lifestyle, some do not are called forever more rogue Vampires. They become something to be feared, and hunted down, lest they reveal their secret. The brothers take to both, giving them back a feel for humanity and life itself. One of the greatest joys Carlisle has brought to them is the son Edward, a handsome, charming, and if needs be fierce Vampire. He is soon made the Prince of their world. One dark night when Edward is feeling so alone, his uncle Marcus tells them all him a prediction he has seen for Edward. Carlisle has become the fourth brother and co rules with the first three.___

_"My boy I have been shown that you will one day find the love and mate you seek, she is asleep in time, my Edward. But time will one day awaken her and you will find your Sleeping Beauty, she will be the perfect mate for you and be yours forever. A Princess of our world, wait for fate to weave the hands of time in your favor"___

_Many years pass, The Cullen family as Carlisle calls his coven, now has seven children and a beautiful mate named Esme. Prince Edward has never found his mate or love. But time is finally on his side and the fates have woven time to bring him his "__**Sleeping Beauty"**__ at last._

_**And so it begins…**_

_**Summary: **__He had been watching her at night for weeks. Coming into her room after she was in a deep sleep, he didn't know how he would live now without her. Too bad she had never met him; he'd have to fix that soon. Might be nice, to spend time with her, when she is really awake. She thinks he is her "Good Elf" but in reality she is his "Beauty" and he is her Prince. A Vampire, Volturi Prince, to be exact._

_**Chapter: One "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"**_

_**BPOV:**_

_Another day, another dollar, as they say, can't stand much more I tell you, Mike always trying to "court" me, and working for long hours with no future at all. If I sold the house where would I go? I can't keep the feeling of there being something else for me out there, someone else but who? Still these last few weeks, my dreams have increased, along with the feeling of being looked after. I was always leery of things, a little shy, a little afraid, and even when my parents were alive._

_About a month ago while shopping in the only decent sized nearby town that had a bookstore, me being the klutz I am; I got lost and all turned around. When I finally emerged into an alley there were four guys there waiting for me .Then all of the sudden they were running away. Looking around and seeing nothing I hurried to my old truck. I still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Now I wish I had taken those self defense classes my dad always talked about. Between Mike and his nonsense and now being alone it might have been a good idea after all. A few days later I swore I heard my backdoor open; it was in the middle of the night and I know I locked it before I went to bed. Coming downstairs terrified; but holding my dad's police baton, or his butt whipping bat as he always joked about it, there was nothing there or out of place. Still the feeling made me wonder about getting a dog or something like an alarm system._

_Then one night while having very bad dreams, I felt loving hands caressing me, sshing my fears, with a soft voice saying I was safe and that no one would ever hurt me. It sounds silly but true. And ever since that night I seem to sense when my dream lover is there, there's always a feeling of peace that comes over me. Somewhere in all the weeks this has been going on I realized that I'm not afraid anymore waking or sleeping. I think I love my protector whatever or whoever he is._

_People around here would think I'm insane, but things are getting fixed here as well. First it was the back door, the knob was wiggly and the lock unreliable. After that scary night I noticed it was fixed and it works fine now. Then my stair rails were old and wobbly, always knew I'd end up falling down the stairs one night then I came home last week to find them sturdier and it looked like they had been repainted too. _

_I also never seem to run out of gas, there is always never less than ½ the tank, no matter where I drive too. So now every night before I go to bed, I say out loud _

"_My beloved shoe makers elves or handsome prince, thank you for what you fix tonight" meaning every word, because they don't scare me, in fact I feel like Sleeping Beauty, a princess to somebody, I just wish I knew who it was. I wish I could keep him forever. Took me a few days not to undress in the closet, but I got over that silliness, still if he or it stops coming at night, how will I go on from there. I live for his or their visits now._

_**EPOV: **_

_Today like every other day she works, I disappear into her dad's room while she dresses and gets ready for work. Listening to see that she eats, her wreck of a truck starts, so whatever. Then I fix little things here and there, finally gave in, and went through her mail. _

_She had bills, and statements from her dad's death and insurance. Using the information I gleaned there. (oh I'm such an old man my father always said gleaned, but today we do not speak as eloquently as my dear father did, to glean was to gather, and in this case I am gathering information on my Beauty, will she think me outdated if I don't say learned all the time?) I went to her bank located on line, adding a little money for her now and then, but not enough to make her curious, just enough to see she has money for gas at least. Speaking of gas, every few days I add a 5 gallon can of it to that hideous dinosaur she drives. The only good thing about it is you can hear her coming for miles. Today I read all her saved mail, learning about her life before she caught my attention. _

_Slowly I have been cleaning out old things, moving her life away from here. Paying off things she has forgotten about. Wouldn't she be surprised to know she has a Hundred Thousand Dollars already in a bank account, in her soon to be name "Bella Cullen"? With just a little work on my part, I took her dad's insurance money, well part of it and reinvested it, adding a little of my own, plus I cashed in some old bonds I found in her dad's closet that were covered with dust.. I decided that I might as well live here too, until she and I leave, which will be very soon. Deciding on that a week ago, I gave up my room at the hotel next town over and put my car in storage along with a few things I always travel with. _

_Now in the back of her dad's closet is a duffle bag loaded for me. That is how I found these old papers, he must have stored, and then forgot about the box it was inches deep in dust. This made me go up into the never cleaned attic. Throwing out all the trash up there was a challenge. I didn't want her to see a huge amount of garbage she didn't make, so I put bags of it in everyone's trash on the street. I did that for three trash pickups, and then it was finally clean enough to search._

_She'll be so happy; I found pretty things of her grandmother's on both sides. Wedding dress, jewelry, pictures, these I have in a waterproof acid free package in my car trunk for safe keeping. Then papers and the bonds still worth something, love letters from generations long gone. There is an old rocking chair worth taking that needs only love and cleaning, I know she will love it. It too is in the store room with my car. _

_Today I'm cleaning out her dad's things at last. Kept two flannel shirts for her, they smell of him and his after shave, these are in zip lock bags. His badge, hat insignia, and wallet as well, jeans and old clothes are gone to a nearby thrift store. Pictures added to our already packed box. Sitting on his bed, I look at her school work and drawings he kept, so cute she was an adorable child. Her mom's wedding ring not much else. _

_After washing the floors, and dusting the entire room. It looks good enough for now. I go into my sleeping beauty's room, makes me smile every time I remember her saying that in her sleep two weeks ago. 'I'm just like sleeping beauty, my shoe makers elves, or my prince are talking such good care of me" _

_Well one Prince anyway baby doll. Gads she is the messiest girl on the planet, I swear. Clothes everywhere, papers everywhere, shoes thrown wherever, no wonder she trips all the darn time. Gathering it all up, putting it either away, or doing a load of wash takes up some more time, before her room is neater, but not too much changed from when she left this morning._

_Now sweeping the stairs, then the downstairs floors, and my "housework" for today is done. Never have to do the bathroom she is great about that and the kitchen. Still I go through the cupboards making a shopping list for food. Then heading out the back door, with the new lock she didn't notice, of which she and I have the only keys, well in fact all the locks are now new with only two keys to unlock them all including the "hidden" one out front. _

_Figured 30 year old locks and keys were too old, so I replaced them all. Shopping in a nearby town for the food, running "home" with it putting it away filled my day. Now to wait for my princess to return, for the night like I have for every night these last four weeks._

_Four weeks ago while running past a fair sized city, I smelled the most wonderful scent. Following my nose and my mind which for some reason was blank I finally emerged near the back of a strip mall in the middle of the town. I hear a heartbeat go into overdrive and smelled the delightful smell turn acrid with fear. Stalking silently into the alley parking lot, I see four men circling my prey. Oh hell no I have tracked her for miles, she's mine boys. As they come at her in a line I walk up behind her allowing my fangs to drop and venom to drip._

_As one they look over her head and see me in the street lights glare. They turn and hightail out of there and I step into the shadows. What I thought was going to be a nice treat, an occasional treat to be sure turned into something else._

_When I got within five feet of her, the need to feast became the need to mate. I had to fight to not claim her right then and there. It was overpowering to me and very unsettling. Never and I mean never had I had such a physical response to a female human or vampire. I wanted to mate with her, wrap her in bubble wrap, and run with her, and then spank her sweet little bottom for being in an alley in the dark alone in the first place all at the same time. I must ask my uncles and father how one deals with all this, it was truly frightening. Top off that list with the fact I couldn't hear her mind at all and I was befuddled to say the least._

_Nothing for it but to follow her home, which I did, I had too. It is as ingrained in me now as breathing was as a human I cannot leave her. When I knew she was safe and asleep I ran to a nearby motel and checked in. Now one month later I need to call my family both here in America and Italy. They will be sending the troops out soon if I don't check in. When I tell them I have found my mate, all hell will break loose. Can't be helped, we seven "kids" are the heirs to Volturi and all that goes with it. So my Princess will really be one when I take her home. Wonder how she will like that "My Sweet Beauty"._


	2. Chapter 2

_SM owns all. This is my "What If" story. If you are under 18, have triggers for spanking, violence, lemons please do not read. My vamps don't sparkle, can eat rare meats, eggs, and drink whiskey and coffee, along with animal blood. The males are all Alpha's and practice __**Domestic Discipline**__ within their marriages. I hope you like this story. _

_**Chapter Two: "Whatever You Wish For Your Keep"**_

_**BPOV: **_

_Gads if I work there another week it will be a miracle. Mike is getting out of hand, he crossed the line this afternoon, pushing me into a stack of boxes kissing me like I was his. All the while I'm pounding on his chest. Then he has the gall to tell me "stop fighting this, my folks like you, you're not that bad, I could get used to "doing" you especially if we have grandkids for the folks" he shoved his tongue down my throat and I was sputtering and gagging. If that wasn't enough, he pinched my breasts very hard making them hurt even now. I know there are bruises on my butt and back from when he slammed me into the counter so hard. The very worst part was afterwards in the bathroom, I heard his parents ask him if he had made his move, he answered he had, and would soon be sealing the deal, grandbabies for them. He thinks he is coming to my bed tonight. Well I don't think so buddy._

_Getting home I see how clean it is, really am I going mad? For the first time since he died I go into my dad's room. It seems empty, but still not abandoned. I cry and cry on his bed, telling the room everything that happened today and I swear I heard a growl come from downstairs. Finally drying my eyes on my sleeve, I wander downstairs to get something to eat thinking that I will need to buy food soon, but when I open the cupboard, there are my favorite things all neatly stacked and it's completely stocked. Tears fall down my face as I make soup and a grilled cheese sandwich for supper. Somebody is taking good care of me but who? Who cares for me so much?_

_Throwing caution to the winds, I blurt out "if you are there my Prince, will you let me see you please, I'm so lonely, please, I need you so badly" Then I hear a car door outside. _

_Who the hell is coming here now? Pounding on the door, followed by silence, and then pounding again. I make my way there, looking through the peephole, I see Mike with flowers wearing jeans, and new shirt. Must think he looks sexy. He isn't at all._

_Opening the door, I'm shoved into the wall behind it "Hey baby" he says looking for me, still behind the door. _

"_Oh there you are" He tries to smile at me but it looks like a grimace. _

"_Yes here I am" Side stepping him getting as far away as possible. _

"_What do you want Mike?" I demand standing there._

"_Now baby, is that anyway to talk to your lover" That's it I can't take anymore. _

_Drawing myself up to my full height, I glare at him "How dare you?" _

"_What" Oh heavens is he that dense? Yes I think he is._

"_How dare you come here to my home, shove me into the wall, thinking we are lovers?" _

"_We are after today Bella" he is coming closer to me by the second. _

"_What?" I scream, feeling my face getting hotter than fire. _

"_Now Bella don't deny our little love fest, in the storeroom, it was naughty at work, but oh so hot baby" I threw a book at him but being me I missed him._

"_You ass, first you grab me, pushing me so hard into the counter there, I have bruises. Then you shove your icky tongue down my throat, gagging me. If that's not enough, you are too dumb to see, I have been saying NO the entire time!" I yelled this part he doesn't seem to get it at all._

"_No Bella, you are in denial, afraid that's all, come here, I'll make it better, you liked today you really did" He's reaching for me, I'm backing away._

"_Liked it? You pinching my breasts, they still hurt me; you hurt me Mike, get out!" _

_He lays the flowers down on the coffee table, lunging for me. Before I know it he has me up against the wall trapped with no help in sight._

"_I like you feisty Bella, we might even enjoy making moms grandbabies after all" all this time I'm struggling with him._

"_Bella stop it, who else gives a damn about you", that gave me pause. _

_**EPOV: **_

_Going out the back door, when I heard her telling what happened at work, I hit a tree. As I reappear near the kitchen window, I hear her calling to me to make myself come to her. Just about to do so, there's pounding on the door. The bastard he touched her? I'll kill him. _

_Before I can open the front door, he has her up against the wall, touching her again. Neither of them is aware I'm there not more than three feet away. When he asked her who gives a damn I make my move. _

"_That would be me, now get your hands off my fiancé boy" I may be only 19 in years but in experience I am much more mature than this little twit._

_Everything goes quiet, and then all hell breaks loose. _

"_Bella, who is this guy?" _

_Seeing her house keys in my hand, it takes about 30 seconds for her to realize I'm her "Elf Prince". _

"_Mike he is just that, my fiancé like he says"_

"_What! You never said you had a boyfriend, Bella" this was yelled at her making me angrier than before. I walked over and took her into my arms._

"_Darling what did he do you today?" she looks at me with teary eyes _

"_He hurt me badly honey" I look at him with a look I used to give my prey. He backs up a step or two stammering,_

"_Hey she never said anything about you buddy, where did you come from, and how did you get in here?" He acts like this is his home, screw that it's our home._

"_Not that's your business, buddy" I hissed "But I came from the store and used my key. I live here with her, I have for several weeks" _

_Bella gasped, then pushed herself deeper into me, making me love her, all the more. _

"_How dare you take liberties with another man's woman?" I spat enjoying the fear that came from him_

_I take a step away from her, kissing her hair whispering "It's ok my beauty, he'll be gone soon then we'll talk" _

_She nods and steps away, letting me head to him. Grabbing his arm, lucky I didn't break it; I haul him to the front door _

"_Touch her again, and I won't be so easy with you buddy" then he's out the door with it locked behind him._

_Turning to my lady I smile _

"_Come here dolly, let me hold my darling please" she walks to me like she is in a trance._

"_Are you real or am I truly insane now?" _

"_Well Beauty tell me, is this real" with that I kiss her until she needs air, then I pick her up and carry her upstairs to her bed, laying down with her as we stare just at each other._

"_You are mine sweetheart, please say yes, I too have dreamed of you darling. If you want to be mine, just say yes. I'll take you to so many wonderful places; just say you'll be my love, my Bella, my Beauty, please". She was staring at me "I don't even know your name yet" _

'_Oh sweetie, I'm sorry it's Edward Masen Cullen Volturi"_

"_Isabella Marie Swan" we take each other's hands, and I kiss hers. _

"_Nice to meet you Beauty, and awake my little love" she blushes _

"_How long have you been here Edward?" _

"_Living here almost two weeks, watching over you almost five" _

_She processes that information and then smiles at me _

"_At least I'm not insane" _

"_No love you are not" I smile and tell her everything. I was expecting her to bolt, but she never does, she listens, nods, asks a question here and there then silence. _

"_Bella what are thinking baby?" _

'_I'm wondering why me? I mean, how could I be that lucky?" _

"_Oh sweetie the minute I smelled you, I knew you were my mate, but being me, I fiddled around, then I saw you needed me, but was afraid you might be involved already. When I found out you were not, I was hoping for the right time to "meet" you, court you, and then marry you. Before you found out what I was, by then if you truly loved me, it wouldn't matter" She stroked my face with such love I was in awe of her. _

"_I already love you, and it doesn't matter Edward, really it doesn't matter" she held me as I went to pieces for the first time in years. I never felt so loved before. We stayed there until it was dark outside. _

_Then remembering she never ate her dinner, we went downstairs. While she reheated her soup, I sat at the table waiting for her. As she ate I asked her to leave with me. I told her about her money, and all I had been doing for her. She was crying by the time I was done. "Baby, are you upset with me?" _

"_No Edward just overwhelmed, by your kindness that's all" Taking her hand I tell her,_

"_Darling, I have a cabin a few hours from here, be a good honeymoon spot don't you think?"_

"_Are you asking me to marry you?" she asked me and I immediately dropped to one knee "Now I am" I said pulling out the ring box _

"_It's my mom's engagement ring, we'll need a wedding set honey, Bella marry me, you are everything I ever wanted" _

"_Oh my sweet Eddie yes yes!" I twirl her around kissing her the entire time. My beauty, my dreams come true, after all these years alone__**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N SM owns all. This is just my "what if story"_

_**Chapter Three: "Have Faith in Your Dreams"**_

_BPOV:_

_When he asked to marry him, I knew it was a done deal like my father always said, when he thought things were set in stone._

"_Edward, can I become like you promise me?" _

'_Yes darling I will change you, but give me a few months with my warm sweetie first, promise me" _

"_Yes honey I promise" So then I ask if we had to have a big shindig, or just a quiet wedding just us. _

'_Bella dear it's your wedding too, I do have family who will want to be there. Still it's up to you darling" thinking about this, I ask him to tell me about his family. Learning everything by now we are on the sofa snuggling. Even learning my Edward is really a Prince in his world._

"_Edward can we go shopping, I seem to remember something about me having money after all, I need a dress and you need a suit at the very least?" Smiling at me he says to me,_

"_Darling you do, but let me spoil my beauty please, can we sell this house, get in my car, go to a big city, a fine hotel, and then shop, get our rings, our outfits whatever. We'll go to the courthouse or a wedding chapel then honeymoon at the cabin, or if you prefer someplace else" _

"_Edward the cabin esp. if it's just us alone, learning about each other, before living with or near everyone else please" kissing me agreeing with me, we sit in silence for a little bit longer. "Edward make love to me here, where we lived together, dreaming of each other before we leave tomorrow. I want my Prince to waken his Sleeping Beauty here." _

'_Tomorrow, are you sure Bella?"_

'_Yes, we'll list the house furnished, minus the few things I want, Then we'll ship whatever to wherever you want it, get in your car head to our new destiny" that earned me a real make out session. My Prince isn't only good looking, lucky me._

_Then he picked me up, carrying me to our room, where we undressed each other, and made ourselves lovers for real. He was worried but it all went well, I was unhurt and in one piece afterwards. He was very angry by the bruises after all, left by Mike esp. the ones on my breasts. But all I could think of was the love I felt for him and for us. It was like I had found a missing piece of me. Telling him that led to another round of lovemaking. The one yet if you ask me, he seemed very pleased too kissing me as sweetly as I fell asleep._

_In the morning, I was looking at him, loving the fact he was mine. When he suddenly grabbed me, tickling me until I yelled "Uncle" then swatting me gently,_

'_Get up my Beauty we have things to do" so we did._

_EPOV: _

_After a night I will never forget, we were as close as we'll ever be. She was mine, all mine totally 100 percent, and nothing could make me happier; well when we are married tomorrow maybe that. I drag her into her dad's room, letting her look through the few things left, nothing to be saved there, so we bag up the clothes and remaining items. _

_Returning to her room, I run and get large trash bags. Opening her chest of drawers first, we fill two bags with donations, packing the savable stuff in her large duffle. Then her closet now we have our first "fight" she wants it all, but most of it is trash. Ends up with me pulling stuff out, holding it to her, then it's either in the duffle, or the giveaway most is in the bags. Shoes the same thing, her other stuff takes no time, all her books and music goes, rest is trash. _

_The linens we donate, except her mom's nice antique ones, these we wrap to take with us. The living room is mostly pictures, the frames are awful so I takeout the pictures. She wants some of the blankets and towels that are new. A quilt her mom made. Then the kitchen where, to my utter surprise we give almost everything away _

"_Edward will you buy me new dishes and stuff?" She asked me looking around the room._

'_Darling of course, something we pick out together" pleased her, so now we load her wreck, and take it all to the charity center. _

_While we are out we stop by the hardware store, giving her notice and getting her last check. They are not happy with me, but so what she's mine, and we walk in hand in hand her wearing my mom's ring. They notice it, and then she is free. I didn't like them at all._

_She went back to get her locker cleaned out, and I heard Mike's vile thoughts about her being a whore who deserved to be punished. Quick as I could in a store full of people, I am outside the staff workroom. Bella is in there with her back to him and the others eating lunch. He pulls her away from her locker, slamming her into the wall in the small kitchen area. "Mike, have you gone mad?" she gasps at him._

"_No I've come to my senses, you owe you little tramp!" before he can rip her shirt off, I have ripped him off her, Sending him flying into an empty table. Everyone jumps up now seeing Mike flying through the air. They assume he has tripped or something ending up on his back, half on half off the table. I head there so fast they thought I was rescuing him. Leaning over him, only he can see my mouth, I allow my upper fangs to drop. "If you ever touch my mate again, or hurt her with words I will kill you. Mike hear me now boy, I will kill you in a way that will take a very long time" I retract my fangs and stand up, just as I do he pees himself. _

_I walk away, take my Beauty's hand and her packed tote bag. Nod to the other workers and we leave the store behind._

_Going to the bank, we close that too, also the library where she returned her books. Getting lunch where everyone looks at her, because she isn't alone anymore, I just smile at them all. Next the realtors, where we give them my keys, tell them tomorrow list it, sell it, and send the money to this account under Bella Cullen. It's my account my personal one, so if they check they will see Edward Cullen with $250,000 in it no more. Plus it can't be tracked back to any other account; all our others are off shore or Swiss. _

_Now I drive to my storage unit, pull out my Car, she's attached to her dads truck, so I pull it in and lock the door. We pay by the year, so it's safe for 10 more months. Then we go to her home for the last time, in our car which she loves by the way. Maybe by then she will love a new car and I can have the wreck removed to a junk yard._

_While we pack the last few things up, she tells me about herself and her dreams of seeing England, where all her romance hero's are from. I file that away for a surprise trip down the road. My sweetie, I can't believe a little over a month ago, I was alone now I had everything. Need to call my family, think I'll wait until we get a hotel. _

_Now how fancy does she want to go? It's her wedding, and mine too for that matter, but I want it to be her dream. Putting the trash out to the curb, we walk around looking at the outside then the backyard. Locking all the windows, closing the curtains, turning off the water heater, and turning down the furnace, we left the water and electric on for viewing the house. "Baby, are you ready?" I call out, and then I see her coming down the stairs carrying a stuffed tiger she heads to me cuddling her "cat" _

"_Can I take Roman?" _

"_Who is Roman, Darling?" _

_Oh my Tiger, I have had him for years, my mom gave him to me to be safe, when she found out she was dying, he was under the bed" I hug her and her cat. _

"_Of course my little tiger kitten" gaining a smile, then we walk out the door locking it, as we pass. Getting her into the car, Roman too, I run to my side pull out, and leave this sad place behind. No more sadness for my Beauty if I have anything to say about it. I take her hand, kissing her knuckles "Our Dream begins my Beauty up ahead is our Destiny" _

_Finally hitting a major road I step on the gas getting us far away from here._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: "Have Faith in Your Dreams"**_

_**Cullen Family POV:**_

"_**Carlisle he's late calling in, we should have heard from him last week" Esme exclaimed, the panic and worry in her voice**_

"_**Give him another day Esme, he might be hunting or out of range" I told her hoping she would calm down; everyone agreed we all had miss him. **_

_**He's our son after all. This time he has been gone two months, roaming around the Northwest. We are in North Dakota but want to leave, it's just not us, everyone is on edge; but we don't want to move, without him knowing. I myself will call him tonight, while out away from all these ears. If Aro knew he was out of touch he'd have a cow. For the last 150 years I have been the fourth Volturi brother. The "little" brother they tease and worry about. Never the less I have the North American Continent to manage for our Family. My having a family has come handy. **_

_**The kids are the heirs to Volturi and all she holds. Edward is a special love of Aro's he's really a second father to him and always has been. I think it's the mind reading thing they have between them. Edward spends half the year with us ad half with them. He is the heir apparent in our world. Now if we could just get him a mate we'd all feel better. That boy better be calling me, his dad is getting ticked.**_

_**Edward knows his mom worries; and he doesn't like her to worry about him. **_

"_**Okay family let's pack it all up, leave out what we need for a few days, Rose, go get the cars ready we are taking them all. Emmett, hook up the trailer for Edward's Vanquish" **_

_**They take a second to be amazed, and then zoom off apparently glad we have a plan at last. **_

"_**Esme dear, you and Charlotte pack it all, we are not coming back here," I'm so glad we decided to rent this time; it will make things a lot easier.**_

"_**Jasper, pay another month, give them our notice. Peter, get all the safe's, emptied, and repacked, in safe boxes for travel and let's get the hell out of dodge" **_

_**Laughing, they all head in their directions. Doing my office alone, it's soon all done. Peter brings our moving truck to the front door, with everyone working together the house is empty in three hours, all neatly packed like a jigsaw puzzle. We have a trailer there with Rose's BMW packed on it as well. Emmett will drive his huge SUV and will be pulling the Vanquish packed with Edward's things, well some of them anyway. Peter, and Charlotte, will drive the moving van while Jasper drives Peter's Truck with his motorcycle in the back. Alice will be driving her Porsche and I'll be driving my Mercedes with Esme driving hers. A caravan to be sure, but our caravan none the less, driving at night we can make some good time. Now if only Edward would call us.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**We arrive in Montana a few hours later, Edward drives like a fiend; but I felt safe anyway. Finding a really nice hotel, with a honeymoon suite he is happy. Going up to our room, I'm blushing like a tomato, darn it anyway. I catch his smile in my side vision, he is so happy, well that makes me happy. Shopping ugh, but we need some things well I need a lot of things. We get our duffels in, and look over the suite "Look Edward a whirlpool tub, cool" **_

"_**I see baby, we'll try that tonight" he kisses me sweetly. Golly I love him so. **_

"_**This is the first hotel I have been in Edward" **_

"_**The first of many my Darling" we head out. **_

_**Edward asked the front desk for the best shopping mall in the area, getting directions. Oh golly its huge, walking hand in hand we enter the "Dante's Inferno" lucky me.**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Oh my little love, I can hear her heart beating like a little birds; she's so afraid, rubbing my thumb over her wrist as we walk she calms down. **_

"_**OK Baby doll we need rings, clothes for the wedding, plus clothes for you, so no sass darling you do need them especially pretty things" I tell her sternly, she needs it and I'm stubborn, there's no point in arguing**_

"_**Edward I don't want you to pick out my private stuff" she tells me blushing. **_

_**Stopping and pulling her to a bench, I sit down with her held to me. **_

"_**Bella my love, I will buy what you need, whether you are with me or not. I'd rather you tell me the kind you use, or have always wanted rather than to have to guess or try to base it on what my sisters buy for themselves. Now are you going to be my good girl, or my naughty girl?" **_

_**Gasping she stares at me 'Naughty girl Edward?" **_

"_**Yes sweetie, naughty girl and not in the sexy way either" that got me another blush, which I love by the way. **_

"_**So what if I am your naughty girl not in the sexual way?"**_

"_**Well dolly then her "Prince" would have to drag her naughty butt out to their Volvo, get in the backseat, pull her panties down, and spank her bare bottom. Until she learns what happens to naughty girls, when they are a Vampire's mate" **_

'_**Edward!" She was embarrassed beyond belief.**_

"_**I mean it Isabella" I hiss causing her to stammer out,**_

"_**Edward you mean that, well do all Vampires do that?" she stammered**_

"_**Yes they punish their mates, usually with bites that hurt and scar for forever, but Carlisle and the civilized ones, spank bare bottoms each and every time. All the girls in my family get spanked quiet regularly, to be truthful darling, and I do mean it" **_

"_**Us too Edward?" she said softly**_

"_**Oh yes my beauty, us too, it hasn't come up, but today is as good a day as any I suppose" she was floored. Wiggling her cute bottom on the bench, as she processed this new information she looked deep into my eyes **_

"_**Really Edward?" **_

_**Smiling at her "Really baby girl, your vampire daddy will, each and every time, my little girl needs it"**_

"_**Ooo I see" she said, shock still evident in her voice**_

"_**I hope you do honey" She knew I meant it.**_

"_**Now little love, are we on the same page?" **_

"_**Yes Edward we are" **_

"_**Beside's Bella, who do you think has been doing the laundry?" Gasping she looks at me and I nod.**_

_**Getting up and heading out we begin to shop.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**Oh my heavens he spanks for real? I almost died, but then thinking about it, he is from an earlier time, and I suppose they all are that way, and that would be the way of it then, damn I'm cursed. Don't want that experience it if I can avoid it today, not on our wedding day, or the day before, whatever we can throw together. **_

_**So looks like he'll be with me no matter what I buy today. How embarrassing is this? He's been washing my clothes, ugh how do I deal with that? Wait we'll be married, so I guess undies is a "given" thing in our dresser and our lives. Suck it up Swan! With that I take his hand letting him lead the way. "Daddy' now that is interesting, did he mean that? I could call him that if it's personal, just between us only, it's kind of sexy really. He said for emergencies as well. Hope he explains that to me soon.**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**I can read her today, my word what a delight. The look on her face when I mentioned daddy and her bare bottom was priceless. She over thinks it all, but then so do I. Trying not to laugh at her when she was going through her thoughts about daddy, and how sexy that was. Well I will use that tonight, when me make love again since she liked it, might work when we really do have a little daddy, naughty girl talk someday. **_

_**Now here is the first test; she is looking at the store window display for Penney's lingerie. "Baby you like their stuff?" I ask standing behind her my chin on her head.**_

"_**Oh Edward, I have only seen their ads, looks nice but how do you know? All my things were from the local ladies store or Wal-Mart on line" she says blushing madly with embarrassment**_

"_**Then we can look here or go to a lingerie shop honey, why not do both, if we don't like theirs there are 200 stores here" **_

_**Taking my hand, and dragging her feet, we head to ladies intimates to face her doom or so she is thinking. When we get there, she finds pairs she really likes, so we get 10 packages in all colors just to be sure, then some bras, plain ones I note. Okay little girl, we will get me some sexy ones down the mall. Taking these to the car, I find her looking at shoes in a window right next to Penney's. "Darling come on" so in we go.**_

_**Hours later we haven't even started on our wedding, but she has lots of nice clothes, plus some very sexy stuff for "daddy", winter gear, two lovely dinner dresses, dress shoes with low heels, fun shoes and boots. **_

_**Now rings and outfits. I have new shirts, winter gear, boots, and boxers; in all colors that she picked out herself so that is progress. **_

_**Oh there is a nice Jewelry Store, we go in. She finds them without any fight, surprising me, I love them. Then I talk her into earrings and a bracelet and some cufflinks and a watch for me. So happy we stop to eat, now she is in heaven, getting some greasy looking mess, she hums while eating. I drink coffee happy she is so happy. **_

"_**Edward I don't like puffy wedding dresses, is that alright" **_

"_**Darling neither do I, how about old fashioned and comfortable" This earned me a kiss in public what a shocker. **_

"_**I love you my darling" I tell her kissing her fingers. **_

"_**Oh Edward I love you too" She kisses my fingers too." **_

"_**Edward don't worry, I think we will have the best wedding night of all" making me smile like a fool. **_

"_**Be thinking of pretty undies to go with my dress, my sexy man" I almost spit out the coffee, "Darling what a nice surprise I will" **_

"_**Goodie" then she was done eating, and we were looking at bridal shops, finding her dress and the sexy undies that I was allowed to pick out myself. Feeling like a Prince at last. "Edward these shoes, they are so sexy, just know they will look perfect on my darling husband" where had this little vixen been all day? **_

"_**Bella they have ballet flats with pearls here, do you like them?" **_

"_**Oh yes!" she squealed, I guess so. **_

"_**Edward, what about a tux?"**_

"_**Bella my Beauty, I have to ask you darling may I wear my uniform?"**_

"_**Edward you have a uniform? From where and how?"**_

"_**Isabella, sit for a minute here on this bench. I wasn't going to say anything but your dress is so pretty and I have both a formal and informal uniform at my disposal. You see my family is both here and in Italy. I am the heir the Crown Prince sweetheart of our world. Even though Peter and Jasper are older in years, I was Carlisle's first son"**_

"_**You have a Prince's uniform? What does it look like?"**_

"_**Red coat, sash, blue slacks with stripe, military hat, medals, white gloves. Oh and my sexy black shoes my beauty just picked out for me" I winked at her.**_

"_**Please wear that, are you sure my dress will be okay?"**_

'_**We'll add some family jewels, my aunt's tiara and flowers you will be stunning"**_

"_**She didn't balk or cry so all was good"**_

_**Leaving there with me and my sexy shoes, we head to the car where she suddenly stops short and turns to me.**_

"_**Edward you didn't get any sleep things" **_

"_**Sweetie I have two pairs of sleep pants, and I don't intend to wear a thing baby, you either" That brought her up short,**_

"_**You sure"**_

'_**Oh baby, I'm certain, there will be nothing between my darling, and her daddy tonight" blushing she got in the car.**_

_**Carlisle's POV: **_

_**We are four hours from Montana, stopping for the night; we might as well hunt too. That son of mine better be calling me is all I have to say. After hunting awhile, we are all sitting around in the woods; I take out my phone calling him.**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**My phone rings, its dad, well now is as good a time as any. We have it all in our room, she is in the bathroom going "potty" I'm not to barge in. or the wedding is off. So being under strict orders I go out on the balcony to sit in the cold, and think about tomorrow's wedding. I still need to arrange. **_

"_**Hi dad, how are things?" **_

"_**Edward where are you we are worried here?" **_

"_**Well I was just dialing you, I have wonderful news" **_

"_**Really what is it?" **_

"_**I have found my mate, she is human, and we are getting married tomorrow, which is why I was calling" dead silence for a few seconds, then Dad is so happy with me,**_

"_**My boy I'm so happy, now tell me why you waited until tonight, to let us know" **_

"_**We only got here in Montana today, we left her house for sale, it's a long story, but I asked she said yes, and here we are" I paused,**_

"_**Son, we are four hours from you"**_

"_**What?" **_

"_**Yes, on our way to you, we packed it all and it's all here with us, even your car" **_

"_**Wonderful dad, now where are we living next?" **_

"_**Well you decide, we'll come to you if you want us too" **_

'_**All I know, is I want to use the cabin, as a honeymoon location for Bella and me for a week" "Sounds perfect" **_

"_**Dad let me look on line, we'll find something, oh by the way we are at the hotel suites in the honeymoon suite for the next two days" giving him the address, I know they will be here in two hours now that they have a destination. **_

"_**Dad you're coming to the wedding I hope?" **_

"_**Edward, you couldn't keep us from this if your life depended on it, we have waited for years for you to be happy my boy" in tears I ask to speak to mom **_

"_**Mom I'm getting married tomorrow" the squeals are deafening I tell you. **_

"_**We'll be there, tell momma her name son" **_

"_**Oh mom it's Isabella, but she likes Bella" **_

"_**We love you darling, see you in a couple days" Dad says, hanging up I see my darling in the door. "Our family is coming here, I hope that's okay baby" **_

"_**Oh Eddie it's wonderful" she is on me so fast. I hold her for a few minutes, but it's too cold out here, so picking her up I take her to the bed. **_

"_**You sure baby?" She asks me smiling shyly**_

"_**Yes darling daddy is sure" so we become one again, and just like we will tomorrow when we put our rings on each other. Many times later she is sleeping, when I hear them coming out of the elevator. I throw on clothes, cover her up and go out to the sitting room of the suite, just as they approach the door. Flinging it open I'm embraced by all, sitting around we talk for hours. Finally I hear her waking up "be back in a few" I tell them heading to the door. **_

"_**Bella darling" **_

"_**Oh Edward there you are" she is sitting up looking around. **_

"_**Baby our family is here, we have been visiting while you sleep" **_

_**She jumps up heading to the bathroom "Can you get me out a pair of jeans while I shower honey" **_

"_**Of course" So while she does, I get out everything for her leaving it on the counter. Then I clean up, getting dressed in nice jeans, a better tee shirt, and shoes. Making our bed, picking up our laundry, I work until the room is neat, and there is nothing to tease her about. Knowing Emmett, and finding a laundry bag, on the back of the door, everything is fixed by the time she emerges needing only shoes. **_

"_**Thank you my beloved sexy man" I get a really good kiss now plus a hug with too. **_

"_**So it's ok if I pick out things, just not watch while you buy them?" smacking my arm she is blushing **_

"_**After last night it's ok" **_

"_**Got it baby doll" I take her hand, my sweet little lamb, and we enter the lion's den of Cullen's.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: "You're Rainbow Will Come Smiling Through"**_

_**Esme's POV: **_

_**Oh my, she is pretty, and loves him so. I can see the way they look at each other. All of us can. Even Emmett is awed by this. Sitting there holding hands, he introduces her to us; she blushes so sweetly at that. **_

"_**Bella dear welcome to the family" I say getting up and hugging them both, this makes us all come over to welcome her. She is crying by now and holding my son's hand like a vise. **_

"_**I'm so happy Edward' she tells him softly. **_

_**He just hugs her to him smiling. My son is happy, for the first time ever. They tell us her story including that jerk Mike and I smile at the growls at that little piece of news, Jasper wanted to go beat him up. Then their wedding plans for today, Alice had her laptop and finds a wedding chapel nearby so we book it, then ask to see her dress. Bella brings it out it's a lovely long sleeved dress.**_

_**Now we need to pull out nice things for us to wear. Alice has it all planned it seems, the service then dinner and dancing at a nice club nearby. **_

_**Carlisle's phone rings, its Aro, perfect we were calling later today anyway. Edward and Carlisle go out on the porch and talk to them for about fifteen minutes. **_

_**Meanwhile Alice is making plans and throwing stuff out at Bella so fast she can't even answer, "Alice, stop it, this is their wedding" I say sternly looking at her.**_

_**She ignores me.**_

"_**Another day here, then we'll move to where ever we're going. Then they can go to the cabin, while we move in and set it all up. A good plan do you agree?" Alice asks not really paying attention to anyone but the racks in front of her**_

_**Bella just sits and let's her go on a bit more. "Um Alice, I really want to set up our room myself, Edward and I, we like our things a certain way" **_

_**This floored everybody, Edward too by the look of it. He and dad had just walked in **_

"_**Baby you sure?" **_

"_**Yes, can we go as soon as our things are put away" something was passed between them in that sentence, because he looked at Alice, and then her. **_

"_**Darling of course, it's a good idea I agree" **_

_**Now what just happened here? None of us know but, she didn't want us doing their room. **_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Took me a moment to understand, she didn't want our 'Intimate stuff" as she calls it being touched or put away by anyone but us. I never thought about it, the girls always unpack my clothes, and do my closet it doesn't bother us. **_

_**But my little dearie has been the only one to handle her clothes, her entire life it seems. Today was the first time I was allowed to do it without a scene. So okay, there are a lot of us, and Alice is nosy about our clothes, so I must make it clear without hurting these two women in my life. They are all staring at me great! **_

"_**Oh alright, here it is folks, Bella and I need a bit more privacy than we usually have between us all. She is not used to siblings, or anyone caring about her at all. That being said, Jasper I'm warning you, if Alice goes into our closet; or our dressers at all, Bella and I will move out and far away". **_

_**Chaos erupted then. Jasper looked at Bella and read her correctly **_

"_**Mary Alice look at me, I mean this leave them ALONE! You will not clean their closet, throw anything out of theirs; rearrange their dresser, bathroom, or anything. We are not losing them, over your pushy BS." I was stunned.**_

_**Mom was stunned, Rose too, Charlotte came over to Bella saying "Darling sister, I understand, privacy is something we seldom have, but our closets and personal items, we can at least ask for that, I agree our room too Alice, we would like the same privacy." **_

_**Rose came over "Us too Ali" Alice was about to blow up, when Dad grabbed her from behind, hugging her tight "Little girl do you want daddy to spank your bottom here and now in front of Bella" gads he wasn't kidding at all.**_

'_**Nooo dad" **_

'_**Good then listen for once in your life, listen we are all tired of being pushed around. We love you, but we have things that are ours, between us as couples, let us have that much little girl" He drug her to Jasper who held her tight on his lap. Peter winked at me, then told Bella **_

"_**My sweet sister, we love you already" She was blushing, and scared she had caused trouble. "Ssh baby, its okay we are fine" that made her relax into me.**_

_**So proud that she stood up for us; I know she didn't want them to see what type of "undies" she wears; it was a fight for me to be able to buy them for her. Alice needs to back off on all of us. We love her, but she can be a tyrant. Feeling the relief coming off her, for not being forced to tell just what she didn't want looked at I hug her to me. **_

"_**Darling we'll get it all setup, and then go to the cabin, a few days later alright?" **_

"_**Wonderful honey" **_

_**Alice was still shocked, that almost everyone was upset at her "helping us", but we really needed a little more privacy as couples. Jasper was relieved; he could always feel the unrest she caused. **_

_**She was thrilled to be in a big family, but I can see we are going to have problems with privacy. **_

"_**Mom we want to be on the same floor as Peter and Charlotte please" I requested**_

_**Peter was pleased, as was Charlotte, they would watch our stuff and run interference for me, when I was hunting. Bella was sensitive, heaven help us if she gets spanked there, we might have to go into the woods, just so she doesn't have a heart attack on me. **_

_**Peter looks me in the eye "we'll take care of her, Char needs a special friend" I nod, Bella too for that matter. **_

"_**Now what is needed for the wedding?" that changed the subject and the mood.**_

_**Clearing his throat Dad stands again, "We told Aro and they are coming, everyone is coming"**_

_**He looked at me, "Isabella my Beauty, can we wait one more day here for our family to arrive from Italy? Jasper please go to the desk and reserve this entire floor" Jasper grabbed Alice's hand and they went to the elevator and the lobby.**_

"_**Edward of course we'll wait, I'm excited to meet them"**_

_**"Baby it will be a little more formal now, because they are coming. Rose look up a grand place for us for a day from now. Limos to get us there too, they are bringing me my uniform darling"**_

"_**Oh I am glad about that sweetheart" my Bella was so happy she was glowing.**_

"_**Dad I asked them to bring all our uniforms, so we don't need tuxes. Mom do you have dresses, or do we need to shop today?"**_

"_**Edward, we'll shop you don't worry. Bella dear may we see your dress so we know what style to get?" Charlotte grabbed Bella's hand and they all went into the bedroom and I heard giggling and ooing. Alice returned with Jasper, looking like she might have met her daddy after all while they were gone. "Can I look too Edward?" **_

"_**Yes sister go see". She zoomed into the room with them.**_

_**They return all smiles talking like real sisters which pleases me no end.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**I love my Vampire man, he stood up for me, protected me and I owe him some special loving later on. Our wedding, oh how awesome is that? All the family and all the pageantry they told me in the bedroom. **_

_**I sit with our hands entwined on his lap; I can feel the affect I have on him, wonder if I shift just a bit. Yes! Worked, he tightens his hold on me, just a little but, I know he knows I did that on purpose. **_

"_**Baby careful" he whispers in my ear. I snuggle back into him "Sorry Edward" I say not meaning it at all. Still I behave now, no sense getting him upset. We talk for hours.**_

_**I think Alice will be upset with me, but it's hard enough for me to have Edward touching my "things" let alone someone I don't know who judges what we have. Charlotte is awesome, I love her already, Peter could be my big brother, I feel something special for him too. Jasper and Emmett seem very nice, they won't take much to love, Rose might take longer, but yes she is special even Alice. Esme and Carlisle, they could become parents very easily over time. I just hope he never spanks me where they can hear it, I know I will die. Oh I love him so much, day after tomorrow he'll be mine all mine. Sitting back into him I feel so safe, so wanted. **_

_**Like a Fairy Tale I keep thinking I will wake up and this will all be a dream. Being "rescued" by Edward my very own Prince Charming and now I am to be a real Princess. Now what little girl didn't dream of that at least once? **_


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Six: "You Wake in the Morning Sunlight"**_

_Carlisle's POV: _

_My youngest daughter, just watching how much Edward loves her, makes me happy. She loves him the same, near as I can tell. Whatever just happened I believe it was for the good, she will be a good fit with us. Edward took a few seconds to process it but agreed with her. Be willing to bet the first time he spanks her they will go away from us. He always has been more private then all the others. Add in Bella's shyness and we have the makings of more privacy needed than ever before. I need to remember that too if she gets hurt or in trouble she'll need space from the others. Esme is looking at me I nod she smiles she was thinking the same thing too._

_EPOV: _

_My darling is going to get herself in trouble if she keeps rubbing her bottom on me like that. Finally she settles down. I think tonight will be wonderful, my little vixen is coming into play. We'll start out with everybody, but if it gets to be too much then we'll get a place nearby. I won't allow Alice to ruin my marriage with her pushy ways. _

_Jasper has been watching us like a hawk. Hope this won't make him leery of us after all. Peter was always closer to me than the others, he already loves her. He's right; Charlotte and Bella need each other. _

_Alice's POV: _

_Well that was a shocker. I have always just done everyone's clothes. But now I see they really didn't like that, it hurts a lot. But Jazzy agreeing was the worst of all. Glad dad didn't spank me I think Bella would have been afraid of us then. _

_She must be really shy for Edward to let her put their honeymoon off for a few days. He is so happy it's amazing. I'll try to get her to see I want to be her sister too; already she and Charlotte are blending like real sisters. Interesting Char never really bonded with any of us but she is holding Bella's hand as they sit side by side on their mates laps. Rose is watching too, we both want to have a family like that maybe we can with Bella here now. She is smiling at me shyly, so I smile back and then she smiles at Rose too. Yes we can. But I will get her to dress a little better she is too pretty to look like a bedraggled cat. She's going to be our Princess very soon._

_Aro's POV:_

_ So our boy has found his mate. Trust him to dither around and not say a word to any of us. If I didn't love him like my own I would be so angry. All of us are going even Jane, she is curious to see Edward's new mate. Housekeeping has cleaned and packed all the uniforms for the family even us. Marcus is marrying them, which pleases us all. Pisa and Dory have been frantic getting dresses and wedding gifts. Caius and I have ordered an apartment opened and redecorated for them as our main wedding present to them. Edward's things will be moved in there tonight, along with a beautiful Grand Piano. They will be in our wing on our floor, time he took his place here at least some of the time. _

_As we board the plane I can't help but think about how happy he sounded on the phone. We are all staying at a resort suites he called it. They have reserved the entire floor. A beautiful wedding garden with a gazebo decked out in flowers and vines is being prepared as well. For the first time we will conduct a ceremony in Uniforms not robes. Oh they are the finest uniforms to be sure but I miss my sweeping robes. I refuse to change my ways here at the castle but out in the world uniforms makes so much more sense. Darn Edward for seeing that and making us move ahead. _

_Oh, here we are at last and there stands my son, no our son, we love him. Holy Heavens there she is how pretty and she defers to him already. I see Caius and Dory looking at her with sweet smiles. Marcus is beaming at them both and Pisa and me._

"_Edward my boy" he hugs us all and Pisa especially. She is his other mom for all intents and purposes._

"_Aro, father, here is my mate Isabella" we all meet her and climb into the limos. They ride with us Pisa and me, Caius and Dory plus Marcus. By the time we arrive at the resort she has claimed our hearts. Pisa and Dory are still enthralled with the "Sleeping Beauty" aspect of all this._

"_Ah Carlisle, what a happy occasion this is to bring us together again. Esme dear, you are as lovely as ever. We greet all the other children, it won't be long, and we'll be getting them all to come over more often. I would really like to see Jasper and Peter teaching our guards on a regular basis._

_We go into our rooms then down to a meeting room on our floor. Esme and the girls have a feast for us all. We can do the animal blood thing for a day or two, for a Wedding we can and will make Edward's day as special as possible. Now to find out the plans for tomorrow and let the love birds go in peace. Looking at her looking at Edward is all the confirmation I need to announce her tomorrow at the reception. I have great hopes that together they will be the best asset of all for us at Balls and gatherings and even in times of trouble. Sometimes a pretty face can be the difference between peace and unrest._

_We all go hunting as soon as Bella is asleep, with the ladies to watch over her. This will be as close to a Bachelor's party as he is ever going to get. After eating, we gather around a group of rocks and tell of our own wedding nights, making us all double with laughter. Edward tells us of this Mike creature who we all agree he was far too kind too. _

_Running like young men, bumping each other and laughing as we go, we arrive back just before the sun raises, each going to their rooms to prepare for our special day. Decrees have been sent to all the corners of our Empire that our Prince has taken a bride and a mate. _

_That Denali gal is going to upset, she wasn't right for him at all, and I for one am glad she wasn't meant to be. Eleazar had better have her under control tonight is all I have to say about it. Caius is already there, he has disliked her from the first meeting when she hung all over him like a coat. He was embarrassed but too much of a gentleman to make her stop._

"_Come Pisa we must prepare" I wake her from her resting time with soft kisses, for once the mother of the groom, while Esme is being the mother of the bride. Dory is in charge of the girls and all that entails. Pulling out all the stops we do look Regal in our fancy Uniforms. My lady is a vision in her beautiful dress and jewels. I will have to admit to Edward the Uniforms are a nice touch after all._

_We gather together then go as one down to the limos taking us to the gardens and the area set aside for our celebration. _

_A/N :_

Seems I need to explain my Vampires so I can have a day without complaints or bad feelings.

First my Vamp's are different than SM's that's what makes this a "WHAT IF" story….. Not a copy of her but my "what if" this happened or they were like this instead?

**First** they do not sparkle ever. The sun can deplete their energy making them vulnerable to attack.

**Second** they can eat rare meats, drink whiskey and similar drinks, love strong coffee, eat eggs (didn't she crave eggs when she was PG?). No milk products at all, or sweet things.

**Third** they (the "civilized ones") practice Domestic Discipline on their mates in their families. Males are Alphas. In other words, they _**Spank**_their mates, **if you don't like it, don't read it**. It's not daddy kink, you don't see the girls wearing baby clothes or crawling around. They call their mates little loves or little girls remember they are all over 90 years older, and so to them the girls are little girls.

**Fourth** the mating pull, is more than just a pull and tug at an old heart. Like imprinting it's Chemical as well. Scent, taste, and touch all make the bond. The first time they kiss, his venom is introduced in a very tiny amount and the chemical reaction for her begins. She will already be drawn to him via scent and sight. Remember everything about them "draws" you in; without the chemical reaction only **MATES** have. She will agree to marry, to have sex, to do whatever because she knows on all levels even if is she hasn't realized it yet he is hers forever. That is why it only happens once, athough it has been known to happen twice but is very rare.

It does not matter that the female is plus size, plain, their age, or circumstances. It's a done deal for the male, he will love her forever, it completes him and her when she is changed.

**Fifth** my males can make their displeasure known to their mates by making their bottoms feel like a blowtorch was just lit underneath them.

My males are not abusers so stop seeing them that way. Remember they want their ladies to be good girls and remember the era they are from. Yes, they need to come a little closer to 21st Century, but the love they have for the girls is Epic.

As to the Rape in _The Doctor is In_, she can overcome her fear of him because he will not harm her like ever. It's again the mating pull for her as well. The fact of no kids is a plus from her point of view, it doesn't matter to him, and he sees only his love, and not the bruise's or the hurt.

They will never hit them like a wife beater and there will be no black eyes, busted lips, not from them ever!

I hope this clears things up and I also hope if you dislike my stories you do two things First use the **back** **arrow** and pick another, there are 29,000 out there besides mine. Second remember NO ONE is raped, spanked, or whatever this is **FICTION no one is hurt, just some names on a page.**

Thank you for reading my little versions of things. It means so much to me that you like them.


	7. Chapter 7

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

_**Chapter Seven "A Dream That You Wish Will Come True"**_

_BPOV: _

_I awoke not sure but feeling different, then it hit me this was my wedding day! Edward twirled me around, it was so wonderful. As we dressed, I could not keep my eyes off him. He is beautiful! My husband is beautiful! _

_Rose French braided my hair, after getting my dress on, with Edward's help, Charlotte helped with jewelry, Alice my makeup, and Esme put beautiful hair clips with diamonds on them in my hair. There is a Tiara for when we get to the Gazebo. Along with the veil of course._

"_Thanks mom" I said softly making her turn and hug me tightly._

"_My baby girl, we love you so much already" then Carlisle was there with a lovely bouquet of flowers kissing my cheek and taking a picture of just us girls._

"_Dad I love these" earning me another hug from him and a wink from Edward tying up his sexy shoes._

_He hasn't put his jacket on yet, wants me to see him, as he will see me, beautiful beyond compare, or so he told me, as he placed kisses on my eyes, before leaving the room. With whispered promises of many hours making sweet love later tonight, as husband and wife._

_We girls, Esme, Pisa and Dory too all rode in a limo to the gardens. They put the tiara and veil on me when we arrived there._

_The gazebo in the Japanese garden was lovely, the family all decked out, each of the boys in the black uniform of the Volturi, they looked they stepped out of a Russian Fairy tale. Dad was wearing his uniform too, just like the boys but with a lot more embellishments on it; Dad walked me to my love._

_I never took my eyes from his. We were so into each other I forgot all the people that were there. My dress was so perfect and I heard them say so as I walked to him. I felt just a Princess with a tiara and train. When I saw my Prince in his full Uniform my heart stopped for a couple of beats. How am I a little nobody from a town know one has ever heard of; here at this minute being wed to a real Prince, surrounded by the Royalty of his world soon to be mine? If I could I would pinch myself._

_Our vows were traditional and said with feelings; I was bedazzled by my handsome Prince Charming. The shoes were sexy with the uniform after all as I knew they would be._

_When he kissed me, an electric charge went through me into him. I know because he gasped too. We held hands the rest of the time, we were there. "Bella Cullen" he whispered to me "Daddy loves his Beauty" blushing like a tomato, I replied "Beauty loves her Prince" earning me a mind blowing kiss, with a promise of real loving later on. Yes I'm happy! _

_One more night here alone with Edward then we move to our new place. _

_Two days there, then we are alone again for a week. Heaven it will be Heaven, just us two making love where ever when ever. I keep thinking this while we walk down the aisle towards the reception area. _

_But before that I am turned and we walk to a horse drawn carriage all decked out just for us. My Prince and I are going on a ride through the entire Gardens, while they set up the reception. We pass many people most of who yell out congratulations to us as we pass. It's dark now and in the moonlight I see only my love. Since the wedding and that last kiss I feel like something in my very blood has changed. It's like we are now magnets attracted only to each other._

_That evening we have a dance reception. All sorts of Vampires are here for this part. Including our cousins the Denali's, Tanya is a bitch. There is no other way to say it. She was hateful during the vows sighing and making coughing sounds, and afterwards when we stood and received everyone. Edward was furious with her. So was Aro as far as I could tell. She tried to trip me but Mom and Aunt Pisa saw her try and helped me avoid it. Then Aro took her hand, and danced with her, I have no idea what was said, but she never came near us again, the entire night. Wouldn't even look at us, all night which pleased me no end, I must kiss Aro for this._

_After the first dance, with each other, our parents, and the Volturi, also our parents too. Aro took the stage where the DJ was and we were called up front. Caius and Marcus came up calling Dad. When we were where they wanted us they told us to turn towards the crowd._

"_My dear ones" Aro stated, loud enough for all to hear; "We gather tonight, to welcome our newest member of the Volturi family. Princess Isabella Volturi Cullen. Know this and hear me well, she is Royalty, she is our daughter, she is Edward's true mate. No harm must ever come to her. Anyone who tries to, will meet the wrath of the Volturi full force. I declare her Princess today let it be known throughout all the land" We then went around and received blessings and god wishes from everyone there except Tanya who had walked away from the reception until this part was over. _

_Pictures were taken and dancing began for all. I never left Edward's side, or he mine. We went to our room where we were lovers once more and because of whatever it was that happened during our kiss I felt like it was the first time and he told me later it was the same for him. _

_I was still in a star glazed frame of mind as we traveled to our new home after saying good bye to Aro and my family in Italy. We now have an apartment there and will soon be staying there several months of the year, Edward tells me._

_EPOV: _

_Finally we have a nice home. We are on the third floor with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper and Alice, Rose and Emmett on the second. Mom and dad plus his study are on the first floor. Taking the time to get our room just right, including extra soundproofing our massive closet just in case we need that extra privacy after all our room is set up. Built in dressers in the closet make our room even bigger, all my music and books along with Bella's fit perfectly. We bought a lovely bedroom set that she picked out. With matching pieces we share. I love it. _

_The girls gave Bella new luggage, six pieces so when we travel we'll look nice. She loved it amazing me but making them happy. So now with two pieces of it we are packing for our week honeymoon. I have installed very expensive locks on our bedroom door. Peter has the only other key. Like everyone else we have a safe in our room in case he needs to get into it. _

_Charlotte is helping Bella pick out pretty gowns and "surprises" for me I guess. Char and Bella have really become close. Bella calls her sister they hold hands, hug each other goodnight and good morning. Rose is here now rubbing Bella's shoulders as they laugh about something she just showed them. Alice is a little timid around her still. When we get back I'll see what we can do about that, she needs to be sister to them all. Roman is sitting on our bed now, a new pretty ribbon around his neck and I think he was given a bath. Alice I'm sure but as he was sitting there last night when we came up I can only guess. Whatever, Bella cried when she saw him all clean and pretty she was snuggled with him and me all night long. _

"_Baby, are you ready yet?"_

"_Oh coming Edward" she comes downstairs carrying only her purse, Rose has her suitcase and I already have mine in the car. We kiss the folks goodbye and off we go. Takes two hours to get to our cabin, good Bella likes it at first sight,  
after getting in, and starting the fire warming up the place, we finally have a moment to look around. She has soup going on the stove I have coffee brewing on the counter. _

"_Darling" I say as we sit to eat. "Bella my angel we are finally alone, I love you my sweetie" _

"_Oh Edward this is a fantastic place, I love it here" Slowly we sit and cuddle for awhile then I pick her up taking her upstairs to the bedroom. _

"_Our first time on our honeymoon" I whisper as we slip under the covers. "Oh Edward" was all she got out before we are one. By the third time she is almost asleep before she kisses me mumbling "love you" then she's out. I keep the fireplace going all night long returning to her as soon as I put more wood on it. "Oh I love my hubby" _

"_Yes" she is talking again I missed that this last week. Later "Oh Eddie my darling" hum that is new. Followed by "Nooo daddy oweee nooo oweee" Well I guess we will have a daddy talk soon, wonder why? Snuggling to her she sleeps the rest of the night. _

_BPOV: _

_Waking up warm and toasty with the fireplace going takes me a moment to remember we are alone. He is downstairs I can hear him and smell the coffee plus biscuits? Yummy! Getting up pulling on slippers and a robe I make my way down to my lover and mate. "Edward it smells yummy!" I say as I sit at the table watching him work. _

_He smiles at me with such love I'm overwhelmed. After eating biscuits and jam with coffee along with orange juice he insisted I drink we clean the mess up. It's snowing so I opt to stay inside making him laugh at me. I hate the wet cold and told him so. Smirking he just pulled me to him, kissing me until I was putty in his hands. We never made it upstairs; sex in front of the fire is awesome too. Laying there naked together under a down comforter is so wonderful, he's so sweet to me, I can't believe he's mine. "Eddie" I whisper "I'm so happy"_

"_Oh my darling you are my life now" he replies softly to me as we snuggle together._

_Hours later after heading upstairs I fill the big tub with bubbles, undress and try to decide whether to heat the towels or not when he walks in smiling. "Oh what a wonderful idea honey" I hum an answer turning away to get in the tub. _

"_Share it with me Edward" _

"_Of course" we are soon sitting there washing each other saying very little. We stay until it begins to get cold he helps me out then we dry each other off. I lead him to the bed climbing in naked as does he. Hours later waking up next to him I can't believe I am so comfortable with another person let alone a man in the same bed. Telling him this makes him kiss me until I need air. _

"_How will we ever be like this with everyone around us Edward?" _

"_Oh Bella they all have sex lives and are lovers, we just ignore it. It was agony for me sometimes to be alone and hear them so happy but now I'm not and never will be" making me cry for him. I can do this for him I can. _

_EPOV:_

_I tell her what she means to me as we lay together. _

"_Bella I made our walk in closet extra sound proof as did Peter theirs. We have a large ottoman in there, darling so we can "play" if we want without noise being heard by all plus if we need to have a "Talk" honey they shouldn't hear it" She gasps then looks at me _

"_Thank you I'm so worried about that" _

"_I know that baby". They are going to try and give us as much privacy as they can Bella but they need private times too so it should work out for us all. Before long she is tired and it's bedtime anyway so I let her sleep. We are so happy together, we are one._


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Warning: Beauty is going to be spanked by her Prince. If you don't like that. Don't read.**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_BPOV: _

_Getting up the next day I feel sluggish, crap! I forgot about PMS, my Eddie, he has never seen me bitchy before Then in three days I start, darn we'll still be here. Oh not a bad idea, but how would that go over in a house full of Vampires? So going downstairs looking like a tornado hit me, I head straight to the coffee, which is ready and waiting for me, a note next to it tells me he is hunting and will be back soon. Good I don't want him to see me like this yet. I eat then go upstairs to take a shower to fix myself up a little. Getting out of the shower, and wrapping myself in a towel, I find clean clothes, then brush my teeth wearing only panties and a long sleeve tee shirt plus slippers._

_I hit my head on the cabinet looking under it for a washcloth. "Darn it" I yell to no one._

_Then thinking I should take some Advil to ward off the cramps and aches I trudge downstairs getting a glass of water back to the bathroom for the pills taking them I drop the glass, what a mess! Finally getting that cleaned up I'm in a very bad mood complaining to myself as I bring down the trash and broken glass. Heading up again to finally get dressed I hear the door opening and he is calling my name. "Up here" I yell back._

_In walks my lover all cold and handsome after eating, his eyes which were getting black are now golden and lovely._

"_Darling what happened, are you OK?"_

"_Yes" I snap and turn away from him pulling out jeans and socks. Cool arms wrap around me and I'm being turned around to look at him_

"_Edward I'm fine truly just had an accident it's cleaned up now stop fussing" guess I said this a little louder than I planned as his eyes narrowed at me as he looked into my eyes_

"_What's wrong honey?" I can the concern in his face._

"_Oh golly please, let it go I'm fine" I pulled away from him slamming the bathroom door in his face. I didn't get two feet into the room when I was jerked back into his arms_

"_What the hell was that all about baby?" His voice is full of worry but I just ignore that._

"_Edward, stop it you're making me mad" I glare at him_

"_I'm making you mad? Well too bad you made me mad already" So staring at him I refuse to answer knowing it's a bad idea and not fair to him at all._

_EPOV: _

_After getting back from a really good hunt I feel so happy. Not seeing her I head upstairs, just as she yells she is there. I find her half dressed and looking pale. Before I can say anything I see she has broken something as there is glass she missed on the floor. _

_She then barks at me slamming the bathroom door in my face "What the hell?" I think. Ignoring her "Keep out rule" while in the bathroom, I barge in only making her madder at me. Well too bad she has me mad now. Then she yells at me refusing to answer when I ask what's wrong. I look at her she is bushing her hair mumbling to herself but so angry I can't believe it._

_I snap, grabbing her I drag her to the toilet, I sit down pulling her over my knees pulling down her panties as I go it only takes a second or two she's already getting spanked before she realizes it. "Young lady tell me what's going on" _

"_No!" Okie Dokie then I think. Oweee rings out of the bathroom as I spank her with earnest now. _

"_This is only the first one darling" I say to her never stopping. _

"_Nooo daddy "she is yelling at me like I am ten feet away._

"_Bella let me tell you daddy's rules while I have your attention" so I tell her emphasizing each one with a hard spank. "Oweee" "Nooo" Are all I hear from her. _

_Stopping now and just rubbing her very pink bottom to calm her down she is finally crying. Handing her toilet paper she still over my knees she blows her nose taking deep breaths._

_Turning unto my lap I run my fingers thru her hair waiting for her to look at me. "Isabella" I hiss making her jump "look at me now!" she does._

"_Now little girl do you understand my rules and the families rules?"_

"_Yes daddy" she sniffles_

"_Good, are we going to be my good girl now?"_

"_Yes Edward"_

"_Tell me what just happened"_

"_I was bitchy and rude, my daddy spanked his naughty girl" this was told with new tears running down her face. Sshing her I rock her gently, finally finding out she is going to start her period in two days. Great I never thought of that, must have found her just as her last one stopped._

"_Darling I can get you a shot to make them farther apart and less intense would you like that?"_

"_Yes please I hate this" So I get her undressed totally, into a warm bath. While soaking I call dad ask for the shot and could he bring it to me, yes he can. She is pruny now as she calls it, making her wear a warm gown that Charlotte packed for her, I get her set up in bed as dad arrives. He comes in surprising her._

"_Darling let dad help you OK?" I say to her. She looks like she is about to make another scene when she cries instead. _

"_Eddie I feel like, I am out of control again please, make it stop" Startling dad with the Eddie, we both smile at her. _

"_Daughter I am here to make it better, Edward, and I are both doctors sweetheart" with that he takes out a syringe fills it with her new birth control shot. She goes hyper, she's afraid of needles but I hold her tight sshing her as he gives it her. _

_Then he makes her take a relaxer as well. Soon she is sleeping deeply. Going downstairs I make us fresh coffee. Sitting together I tell him about this morning._

"_My son I would have acted the same way so no guilt, better here than at home with the rest of the family"_

"_Agreed dad she will have a heart attack at home, we'll have to go away into the woods next time. She'll be fighting me I just know it today she was so mixed up I doubt she really knew until it was almost over."_

"_Well it is and now you can quit worrying like you have been" smiling he hugs me then leaves telling me he'll see us in two days when we get home._

_Going up to my baby girl, I undress slipping in beside her as she dreams. Hmm, I can see them for the first time. It's us making love, us eating and teasing each other, her alone and praying for someone to love her before I met her._

"_Ooo Eddie so good" that's new_

"_Nooo daddy no more spanking I'll be good" making me chuckle._

"_Edward you wouldn't dare!" wonder what I do then?_

"_Oweee" oh well I would dare after all. She settles down snuggling into me as the hours pass._

_We need to talk darling_

_BPOV: _

_Waking the next day we dress and head downstairs not saying much to each other. After breakfast he brings me to the sofa_

"_Bella darling we need to talk" I nod afraid to look at him._

"_Sweetie I love you never forget that" then looking at him he begins to talk.  
"Bella daddy will spank his little girl whenever she needs it. I already told you this. Now yesterday was my fault as well as yours. I should have remembered you were going to have periods, and already started you on the shots, so honey I'm sorry for your getting grumpy" That being said don't you ever slam a door in my face again I'll whip your butt off do you understand me"_

"_Yes Edward I do, sorry"_

"_Good now that we have had our first "talk" we don't need to worry about it anymore, you know what happens and I know you do so no embarrassment between us now understand baby"_

"_Yes Edward I was worried and ashamed about you doing that but it's over"_

"_Bella what will daddy do if his darling is naughty?"_

"_He will spank her bottom"_

"_Yes darling we are on the same page at last" Kissing me, we are making love before I know it. Healing me, and making me feel like a princess in his life. I love him so much, so glad we had it here alone. Not afraid of them now, they hurt a lot but he isn't going to beat me or abuse me so that worry is over. _

_We have today and tomorrow here I want to make love many times because I feel we will be stifled at the big house, but he assures me we will make love everyday if I want too. They all do, he tells me so stop worrying._

_Oweee my bottom hurts still, even though we are making love it hurts. Guess I'll get used to it as it's their way. I'll talk to Charlotte about it; she'll tell me how to adjust. Now that I have a plan I let myself just go with the flow as they say. Kissing my lover as we finally come together for the 4__th__ time today I relax into his arms. "Eddie I love you so"_

"_Oh baby me too, you are everything to me" We rest then get up to make something for me to eat. Tomorrow night we return to the family. Mrs. Cullen, I love the sound of that, especially when my darling man is whispering it to me gently._


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

Beta'd by Greeneyes 84

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**CPOV: **_

_**I worry about Bella; already she is a true sister to me. The moment I saw her I felt a pull like the one I feel toward Peter. Interesting I wonder if we could be related, we'll need to look into that I have never felt it before for anyone else.**_

_**Peter loves her too. Rose is on board and I fear we need to make sure Ali is so there are no hurt feelings between us and Jasper too. Our folks already adore her. Peter says we must run interference for Bella with Ali so I will.**_

"_**Peter I have a feeling Bella and I are family like blood related could that be possible"**_

"_**Oh sweetheart, how wonderful would that be for both of you" Jasper walks in our room**_

"_**I heard that let's do some research, I have her birth information for our family records and papers" going to his study on the second floor we begin an ancestry search of her parents. After four hours we have the link. Her mom was my, Aunt Jennie's granddaughter, we are cousins. Funny how I am almost 75 years older, but it seems like she is my sister. **_

_**Now through her dad believe it or not Peter and Jasper are cousins of Charlie. His great grandfather and their dad were brothers. Charlie's left the south before the civil war. She is related to the three of us. Bella was meant to be with us forever. Can't wait to tell the family they will be floored.**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**She is so funny I loved hearing her thoughts these last few days. Her oweee makes me smile so darn cute. I'm sure she has no idea I heard all her ramblings during our loving earlier esp. about asking Charlotte. Not a bad idea really Charlotte is like family real family to me always has been. Glad she had her first "talk" here now she needn't be afraid of me like she was. Be so glad when she is changed don't know how humans stand their darlings turning into shrews on a monthly basis. Gads I'd die or be spanking her every time I turned around. Either way I'd hate it. Still the hormones we gave her are finally working she is back to her sweet self. Getting home will be nice, we need to get settled, and at least we are new to the house so she shouldn't feel odd being the only one there who is new. **_

_**I have a song running in my head I want to work out on the piano it's her or how my musical mind sees her anyway. Didn't know making love to your mate was so joyful and humbling at the same time. But it is, and she is all I ever yearned for, bet my mother would have loved her. Mom and dad love her like a daughter already. Now to get Alice on board and life will be awesome. She is waking up finally we have all day tomorrow before we head to the house.**_

_**BPOV: **_

_**Waking up with my bottom snuggled into my honey's abdomen, his arms draped over me is pure bliss. Add to that his cold body is very soothing to my very sore butt.**_

"_**I know you're awake, sweetie"**_

"_**Yes I am Edward but I'm so happy here it's nice to act like I'm not" tickling me I jump up, **_

"_**OK I'm up" laughing we get dressed after he makes me roll over so he can rub healing cream as he calls it all over my bare bum which made me laugh too. But it does feel better I'll admit. We make our way downstairs to put on coffee and soup for me. Eating and looking at him are my favorite things so far in my life barring sex with him of course.**_

"_**Edward what will we do once we're home, I mean do I need a job or something" he looks at me for a few seconds then smiles**_

"_**Darling forgive me we have little or no time to talk, no you never need a job, I have millions here and there overseas we are OK for as long as we live baby"**_

"_**Edward you never said, sorry I wasn't prying" 'Prying little one, it's not prying to ask your husband if we have money" relieved he isn't mad I eat more soup. "Then can I buy some books next time we are out" smiling at me sweetly "darling just say when" humming a tune I eat and nod, what do I need? I think to myself not much maybe a new laptop. Mine is awful and very old, download a few new songs on my old MP3 player, oh and a new cell phone one I can actually use and understand. I have money in the bank thanks to my darling so I could get a new phone and not burden him about it. All the time I'm pondering these things I see him looking at me now and then. Funny how he seems to know me then other times I surprise him completely wonder why that is.**_

"_**Edward is there a mall or some such place on the way home tomorrow if we leave a bit earlier" **_

"_**Yes baby there is, do you need to go" **_

"_**Um I have a couple of things I'd like to buy now that you have made it possible for me but I also want your opinion and advice too" **_

"_**It would be my pleasure sweetheart, let's pack tonight so we can leave early, and enjoy shopping too" stifling a groan I nod.**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**Silly little girl, she is not paying for any of that stuff. I had hoped to get her a card before she went shopping but there just hasn't been time. Yes to all she was thinking about and a couple of other things too like a new car for her. I'll bet we have a very long "talk" when we get to that. Probably have to go out to the woods after all. **_

_**Darn it, really wish she'd be more open about stuff and not so stubborn, but then would I have loved a wishy washy lady? No probably not, so we'll just wait and see what happens maybe if Peter and Charlotte go with us we can avoid the scene I fear will happen. Wonder what kind of car she would like?**_

_**EPOV: **_

_**We packed and made love twice before getting dressed after a very sexy shower. She was fusing a little because she is still having her period, but it's very light with the shot. Besides she is my Beauty, if she thinks that would keep me from wanting her she is very much mistaken. The blood doesn't appeal to me either, which was something I had been a little worried about when I realized she was having one. Dad told me after giving it to her that it smells off so she would be safe. He was right. Now I don't need to worry about her having them at home before she changes. I had to growl at her at first to get her to stop pushing me away because of it. But lucky for me she is very into me too.**_

_**BPOV:**_

_**We had to pack the cabin up securing things. Then getting it all set we headed out to a local shopping center. First a cell phone, glad he was there, he helped me pick just the right one and a cute cover too. He paid with his black card, I started to protest but one look at his face had me shutting my mouth. My bottom was getting hot again. When we got out to our car I turned to him**_

"_**Baby I didn't mean for you to buy that I wasn't asking you" keeping my voice calm.**_

"_**Bella let me say something here before we have a fight ok" I nodded and waited for him to continue "Darling you have one of these cards too but it didn't get to me in time before our wedding, now these cards are on the family money, all of us have one and we all use them. There is over a billion dollars for the family funds so no backtalk little girl, you will buy with my card or yours. We only use our own money for special stuff like if we wanted a house of our own understand"**_

"_**Yes but" **_

"_**Bella daddy doesn't want to spank your bottom again for a long time, but I will right now here in the car if you give me any BS on this, it's not negotiable!" swallowing hard I look at him **_

"_**You're mad at me? I didn't know about the black card Eddie you never said" he looked at me smirking "I was mad, but not now, you're right, so now that you know are we going to fight about it?"**_

"_**No Eddie I won't but tell me stuff first like if you want to buy something big, I need to think about stuff like that so I don't blow up it's a natural response for me" he seemed to think about that too "Deal baby, kiss me and we'll seal it ok" kissing my dearie I was so happy with my new phone and told him so. **_

_**Then we went laptop shopping took a couple of stores but we finally agreed on one, which of course meant a new case, all the goodies but I wisely said nothing but praise about it all. He was so happy buying it for me that I couldn't spoil it for him.**_

_**Soon though, when we run out of things I need we will have a terrible fight I fear. I can already feel the heat on my bottom and it hasn't even happened yet. Now look at him, he looks like he wants to laugh that stinker what is he thinking?**_

"_**Edward what's next?" he had a list on a paper he wrote in the car as I told him what I was looking for today.**_

"_**We need an I-Pad or something for your music darling" groaning I followed him into the mall. So now here I sit while he ran to the car, owner of a new laptop, new cell, new iPod, cases and gadgets for each one as well.**_

_**Been thinking about a truck, but I'm afraid he will explode, he hates my old one, He's only being sweet to me about it, but I could see it in his face. Still that or a SUV with 4 wheel drive for the snow would be awesome, I know he'd like it too but hasn't thought of it yet. I saw a really cool one in a magazine AD. Now what was it? Oh here comes my darling hubby. My special Prince Charming even if he does wield a strong right hand instead of a sword. He is my prince after all. I guess I should start acting like his princess after all.**_

_**I feared a real spanking this time earlier today before making love again. I was afraid that the bleeding would be too much for him and I felt icky in front of him. But when he started growling I knew between my butt bursting into flames and his eyes darkening so fast I was headed towards a real blow up. He was right I did feel better afterwards and not dirty. My man is so awesome to me. Now if we can get the car thing settled without him "talking" to me again for a long time I will be one happy bride.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Lemons, I hope you like them. We are nearing the end of this fairy tale. I do hope you have liked it.**_

_**Chapter Nine: "When You Can Dream then You Can Start"**_

_EPOV: _

_She is smiles when she sees me, which makes me so happy to be loved that way. I see her thoughts about a truck or SUV, she is right we don't have a winter safe car. Yes I agree and since she is in the mood we'll broach the subject. _

"_Darling I was just looking at the weather out there, pretty soon our car will be a bear to drive, do you think you might be able to drive a SUV if we had one?" I asked her_

"_Yes Edward, I was thinking the same thing, there a lot of them in the parking lot maybe we'll see one we might like to look at soon" _

"_Bella I want one as soon as possible, that way you will be safe and we can go to anywhere we wish with no trouble" I pleaded placing a kiss on her neck smiling as she sighed_

"_OK, let's look at the auto mall as we leave here, we'll just drive by and see if one jumps out at us then stop and look at it, we both should like it Eddie"_

"_Agreed darling" her smile said it all. We would get a car without a single tear or fight hooray I'm a king today! I love my baby girl._

_Holding hands we walk through the mall and stop at a bookstore and my girl lights up like a torch. What fun watching her scan for books. I sit and get a coffee sitting the two books I saw right away on the table while I wait for Bella and I smile when she brings over a few books, she takes most of them back but leaves one. After an hour of looking she has three and is wavering on a 4__th__. I chuckle "Baby get them and let's go see cars while it's light out."_

_No problem there. Driving along the road loaded with dealers, I'm waiting for a reaction from her but nothing so far. We're nearing the end when she tells me to drive slowly and she tells me she sees a few. She finally narrows it down to three and I smile that at the fact that she actually looked._

_Finally we stop and look at two different cars; they were both at a different dealer but side by side. The dealers look at us thinking we can't afford anything new. Jerks but it is what it is after all._

"_Darling will you tell me what you like?" I ask_

_She does and we decide to test drive one then another when she points to a car on the other lot. We smile and walk next door, I can't help but smile, she picked out a good one and I love it already. _

"_Edward it's us, its perfect" she squeals. We decide to keep my Volvo and I have to let her drive it because she is not driving the new one until we are together and I know she can handle it. _

"_Bella darling be safe and be careful" I say_

"_Promise Eddie" she says gleefully and I give a quick kiss, then I pull out of the parking lot with her following me home._

_Arriving home we see our family all out on the porch waiting for us and smiling. I jump out and run to her door, twirling her as I kiss her "You were wonderful baby" Everyone is looking at the Range Rover talking and trying the buttons and knobs._

_**BPOV:**_

_I love the house we bought. What a difference a few days has made, it's breathtaking!_

_We are so happy here. This family is just what I dreamed of having all my life. Still I feel something is missing. I have been dreaming of a baby, even seen us holding a baby in a long lace gown. I hope I have not said any of this in my sleep, Edward told me we might not have any children at all and I excepted that to have my Edward. It would kill me to see the hurt in his eyes if he thought I was missing out on something so basic. So I pray every night to never say it out loud or to have him know I want one so badly._

_Since the dreaded period is finally over I want to show him how much I love him tonight and maybe be lucky as well. Edward is a good lover and always makes each time special._

_I decide to make it extra special for him tonight. He's went out earlier to get the new car some new upgrades, I swear he'll come back with a jet engine or something, my man does love his speed. I've decided to surprise him. I made his favorite meal of prime rib, extra rare and black coffee mixed with mountain lion blood that his brother was more than happy to get for me.I showered and dressed up in a midnight blue sleeveless dress with a really lacey bra and panty set underneath with lots of ruffles. He loves ruffles! I made sure to put my hair up and sprayed on some strawberry perfume and some pretty heels. Oh I can hear the car so I raced downstairs into the kitchen to get it ready._

"_Darling, I'm home" he yells_

"_In here love" I shout back, I don't have to say where, he can find me just fine_

"_Hmm, what's all this love?" he asks as I place the food on the table_

"_Just a surprise Eddie. You're so good to me and I wanted to do something special for my prince" I squeal as he pulls me down on his lap and kisses me senseless_

"_Darling, this is wonderful but you don't have to thank me, you, my princess are special enough" I blush at his wonderful words and then we dig into our meals. I clear the dishes and decide to sit and have a cup of tea while my husband enjoys some more coffee, this time I add the blood_

"_Bella, this coffee is wonderful, what kind is it?" he asks and I give him a coy smile_

"_It's a special blend, columbian roast with just a little something extra"_

"_Oh, and what would that be" he growls a little and that was exactly what I was looking for, that growl is sexy as hell and I knew what I was gonna push him over the edge soon_

"_Oh just the coffee and some mountian lion blood" he drank it down and licked his lips humming in pleasure and then he got off his chair and picked me up in his arms. He then sat back down with me in his lap and his lips found my neck._

"_Mmm, that meal and coffee was the best must say, you taste better than it all" he growled again causing me to shiver_

_His hands were ghosting under my dress and I decided to gain the upper hand and stood up from his lap and giggled at his put out pout. I reached to the back of my dress and pulled the zipper down slowly, letting the dress pool at my feet so I was just standing there in my underwear and thanking god I had the foresight to have everyone leave for the night._

"_My god Bella" he gasped_

"_You like?" I asked shyly and he growled again as he scooped me up and ran at top speed up the stairs_

"_Like? I love it but it does have to go" he said and I shrieked in delight as my lingerie was ripped from my body_

_He kissed me hard, leaving me gasping for breath and my head was swimming from his drugging kisses. He was whispering words of love in my ear as his fingers danced across my flesh and my core was throbbing with need. I was desperate for him and I was unsure why. I mean I always wanted him but this felt different, like I was floating and only he could hold onto me._

"_Edward, please!" I begged, not really know what for as my hips seeked friction_

"_Shh love, I got you, I promise" my Edward was usually all about the fore play and would take his sweet time to make sure I was good and ready for him but he knew I was ready for him now. I was practically throbbing with the need to have him, to feel the completeness I only felt when we were one._

"_Bella, sweetheart, shh, I promise I'll make it better. I love you" he pleaded to my whimpering and then I sighed blissfully as he slowly slipped inside me_

_My hands scraped along his back and down to his backside as I used my heels to push him in further, moaning at the complete feeling of home._

"_Oh Eddie" I moaned when he finally moved above me and I moaned even louder as he rocked into me a little harder and a little faster on each stroke._

_My hips rose of their own accord to meet him thrust for thrust, I was a sweaty panting mess but I couldn't find it in me to care as I looked to see my lover, my best friend, my prince, my mate above me, his eyes closed in ectasy. It was all too much and not enough at the same time._

_My body was shaking with the need to find my release and I could feel my Eddie getting close, he thrusts were shaky, broken and jerky. "Bella, baby please, I need you come, please, I'm so close, come with me" he pleaded and I reached between our bodies to my throbbing clit pushing down hard on the swollen nub. It was instant, I fell over the edge with a scream that I'm sure would leave my voice hoarse and I relished the feel of Edward's cold release in my body._

_After we were sated, Edward lit a fire in the fire place and came back to bed and pulled my body tight against his. My backside was snuggled against his body, we were so close I could feel his manhood against me. As much as I would have loved to have gone for round two, my body had other ideas. It was tired and I fell into a blissful sleep snuggled agianst my prince._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten: "For All You Know Tomorrow"**_

_EPOV:_

_Days pass and my girl more than proved she could handle the SUV and my fears were for naught. My love for her grows everyday. I learn something new about her everyday as well. Like this morning she was sitting there looking at a magazine when she suddenly gets up and walks into the music room. Following her I head to the piano and just play around a little with the keys. I look around the room seeing my guitar on the stand along with Jazz's and two older ones we use for jam sessions, I decide to pick up mine and lose myself to the tune running through my head._

_Imagine my surprise when I become aware of another guitar playing softly in the background and then a voice begins to sing. I stop completely and I'm intranced by my darling's voice which I have seldom heard her use to sing. I decide this is better than playing so I sit and watch and smile as my family slowly drifts in and take a seat on the floor here and there and are not making a sound._

_She is singing and playing "For Bobby For Baby" by John Denver. Singing like the lullaby it was written to be sung. Unable to resist, I begin to play a chorus along with her and soon Jazz has his guitar out and we three are singing together from differnet parts of the room. Only then does she look up and blush as she sees even Dad is here watching her with pure love in his eyes._

"_Oh golly I'm sorry. Guess I was over whelmed with the desire to play again after all these years" she stammeres blushing beautifully_

"_Beauty when did you learn to play like that? You were wonderful" I said to her smiling her favorite smile._

"_Oh Edward, I've been playing since I was six. My Aunt Mary left me her old guitar and my dad liked to hear me play John Denver and other folk/county music blends. You don't play that so I figured no here would like to hear it. But just now I was reading a story about folk music and all these tunes popped into my head" If she was any redder her face would ignite from the heat alone. She really had no idea how adorable she was. Her innonence and shyness were just a few of the many things I loved about her._

_Getting up and sitting next to her I nod to Jazz to join us, we played the rest of the evening all the songs she loved to play for her dad. Rose even added piano and Char and Alice their voices. What an awesome night. My beauty never fails to astound me!_

_The next day we have a wonderful breakfast and talked about the night before, something was off about my girl. She wasn't as talkative and she seemed a little paler than usual, I became concerned when she said she had a headache and went back upstairs. Odd that she never complains just takes something and we go on with our day. I gave her two hours then I went upstairs to see how she was doing. I found her coming out of the bathroom, green as you can get._

"_Darling what's wrong?" I asked as I rushed towards her_

"_I'm not sure, but I feel rotten and my stomach hurts badly" she said with tears in her eyes_

"_Come baby, lets get in bed and then I want to look at you" I used my daddy voice so she would agree and let me help her._

"_Okay" she whimpered with no argument, yep she is sick, no fight at all. Now I'm concerned._

_Going down to dad's office I grab my own Doctor's bag and a few things before running back up to her._

"_Bella love ,here" I take her temp, her blood pressue,and then I look in her mouth her eyes and then listen to her heart. All is fairly normal, but as I listen to her abdomen I get the shock of my life. A hear a very faint heartbeat aside from her own. I keep moving around listening but it's there. So faint I can't hear it yet by myself. I'm completely shocked. How is this possible, I mean she must be only a few days along but still, how?_

"_Edward is everything alright?" she asked concerned I'm sure by the look of confusion on my face. Her voice snaps me out of it and I look at the miracle in front of me._

"_Oh Beauty what a joy you are to me and now you have given me the greatest gift I would never have dared hoped for let alone asked for" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at her._

"_Edward! what's wrong?" she was getting upset, I could feel her fears._

_This brought up the entire family into our room. "Edward" dad said as he saw me with the stethescope in my hand. Looking at them all, I feel such love in this room._

"_Oh my family" as I say this I slide behind my Beauty. Her back to my chest, my arms rubbing her hers. "We are pregnant,I just heard the child's heartbeat"_

"_Edward, you can't be serious, I mean I want a baby with you but you said it wasn't possible, I mean, how can this be?" she stammered._

"_Before I can make some sort of explanation or suggest it was from the other night, my family who was in shock for the last few minutes erupted in screams and shouts._

_The scream my sistes let loose in their joy would scare a herd from miles away! Then I'm drug out from behind her by my brothers. Bella is caught up by the girls in a jumping around embrace even mom is a part of. Dad is there and I'm being hugged just as fiercely. When it all calms down we talk for hours. Finally leaving us so Bella can sleep._

"_Edward are you sure you want this?" my beauty asks when she wakes from her nap later on._

"_Oh sweetheart it's like a dream come true to me, honestly" I say softly as I place a gentle kiss on her lips in thanks_

_I meant for it to be chaste, just a quick thank you, but the moment my lips touched her soft pink ones, well I was a goner. I couldn't help it as my fingers gripped the back of her head as I kissed her harder. Our tongues fougth for dominace and I smiled against her lips as she moaned softly._

_I stopped the kiss so she could breath only to move to the soft spot behind her ear. I gently nipped and licked from one side of her neck to the other. I sucked gently on the skin and relished in the mark I left there. "MINE" I thought_

_My beauty was panting below me as my lips decended down her body. I wanted to drop to my knees and worship her for the goddess she was. I payed special attention to her beautiful breasts, biting gently on her dusty pink nipples and then blowing my cool breath across then and watching with rapt attention as they would pebble and tighten. I desended down her body and lingered on her stomach, I kissed every inch of skin that now encirled our child. I whispered my love for him or her and their mother against my beauty's belly and I looked up into her eyes as she cried. I crept back up her body and kissed her deeply again as my erection slipped inside her body. With slow deep thrusts I loved her. I kept chanting that I loved her as my mouth sought hers. My Bella was panting and I cried out as teeth scraped along my neck and I growled as her hands grasped at my back side pushing me deeper into her warmth. It was heaven and hell all at the same time. Heaven to be with her like this and hell that it couldn't last. I wanted to worship her for eternity and make love to her every minute of every day and it still wouldn't have been enough. I tried to stave off my release as long as I could but when Bella said "Oh Edward, I love you so much. You're gonna be a wonderful daddy" I came hard into her little body and smiled as my girl reached her peak and then wrapped her in my arms as we both sobbed happily. We talked for a bit, about the baby, names we want the baby and what the future would hold and then she fell blissfully asleep with my name on her lips._

_The next morning I called Aro with the news. Estatic is the only word to use. They insist we come there as a family and the child be born at the castle. I discussed it with Bella and she completely agreed. She was a princess now after all and our child would be considered royalty, it only made sense to have the baby at the palace._

_After much research it is deemed it will be a three month pregnancy and we need to go soon while Bella is still able to travel, she's already starting to show in the few days since we found out, she looks like she's three months along not a week. Not that I'm complaining, she's breathtaking with that little belly that I find myself having to calm down or I'll take her in front of everyone. I asked my dad about it and it said it was normal. Good because I would hate to upset my girl with my possessive and clingy behaviour and we need to get ready to go to Volterra. Our child will be the first prince or princess born to us ever. Celebrations will abound._

_BPOV:_

_My darling is taking me to our other home in Italy. I am told we will have the best doctors and care. Since the family is going too I know I will, between Dad and Edward I will be in good hands and so will our baby. I feel the baby every day now and Edward talks to "him" every day. Alice has been packing like a fiend and I was told to sit back, put my feet up and stay out of the way. So I am sitting here watching as Char and Alice pack mine and Edward's clothes. Rose and mom are packing the baby things while Peter and Jasper bring things down to the rented van to take to the plane that is due here in three hours. Dad and Edward are packing the surgery items and delivery kits and Emmett is loading the van as well as locking up the house and cars for storage. We may be gone up to four months or at least Edward and I may be. While I sit here not helping at all I look at Alice's designs for my ball gowns after the baby is born. They will throw a grand ball and an announcement ceremony as well. _

_Edward has his uniform for that but I need a fantastic gown I'm told. When going through Edward's childhood home Esme took baby items and stored them in her hope chest. Today she showed us Edward's Christening Gown, glorious almost three feet long and hand made lace. _

_Oh they need me for something after all. "Char can you help me up my leg went to sleep?" laughing she gives me a hand. "What can I do to help?" I asked_

"_Just get ready dear we leave in an hour for the airport" Mom tells me leading me to our closet_

_They help me dress in comfy clothes and I ask they bring the foam bed pillow Edward bought for me. Yes they have it. I look up and Edward is there smiling at me._

"_Baby let's get your shoes on now" He helps me put on a lose pair and then ties them up for me. Asking Alice "Do you have her purse and carryon? Also her book and Ipad?"_

"_Yes Edward it's all together with ours on the counter in the kitchen"_

"_Thanks ladies" he tells them and whisks me off my feet into his arms and down we go to get my things and out to the car. "Edward I can walk you know" I huffed hating that my indepence has been kinda of taken away even though I know it's just my over protective husband's way._

"_Baby hush let me do this for my darlings" so I sit back on his lap as the others climb in the air taxi limo we are going in. Emmett and Japser are driving the van behind us. I drift off to sleep in his arms and wake up again when we are on the plane and he is buckling me in next to him._

"_Sleep my love, I'm here. I'll hold you as soon as we are airborn" So I do, as I feel sleep over take me the baby jumps as Edward rubs his hand gently over my growing belly under my shirt. He is kicking me pretty hard when I hear in a whisper against my stomach "Ssh little one let mommy sleep now, rest baby" and he does. Edward probably dazzled him, the stinker but at least now I can sleep. The next few months will be interesting for sure._


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you for reading this Fairy Tale.

My heart goes out to my wonderful Beta Greeneyes 84 for all her invaluable help with this story.

I couldn't have done it without her or your support. Now here is the the rest of the story...

Once there was a Prince born to a human and one not human any longer.

Once it had been foretold that a child would come one day, even though none believed.

Once a Vampire had been told true love existed but he never knew it could be his.

Once a young maiden, dreamed of a lover, a Prince, who would take her away, and change her forever.

Once that very thing happened and yet few knew of it or cared in the outside world.

But the very deed changed the Vampire World forever and so it changed the vampires as well.

For there in an ancient Castle lived a trio of brothers frozen by time, ruling a dark world.

Then another came with a son and new way of living. So for the first time in centuries there was happiness in the Realm.

Years would pass, and one day our Prince would find his Sleeping Beauty far from the castle.

She would awaken in him a love the poets write about and give him a gift thought to be denied.

She would give him a child, a son heir to all they had. Light in the darkness they no longer lived in.

So it was foretold and so it came to be, Sleeping Beauty once awakened was a treasure above Rubies.

Happiness and Love rang in the Castle forever more. A family had been formed and heir declared

A happily Ever after, assured by love forever

The End…

_**Epilogue: "No Matter How Your Heart is Grieving. If You Go On Believing; a**__**Dream That You Wish Will Come True"**_

EPOV:

I finished the story I was reading to my two year old son. He was the perfect mixture of Bella and me. He had my unruly copper colored hair but he had his mother's sweet face and brown eyes. He would blush just like her and he could be very stubborn. We were told that he would be born in three months but our son had other plans and stayed in for an extra week. Bella said he was too stubborn for his own good. I just said that she made such a nice warm and happy home for him inside her body that he didn't want to come out yet. She would always huff in annoyance and then smile as I kissed her cheek

I remembered when we landed in Volterra to have the baby. My aunts and uncles were all waiting at the airport to greet us and I was shocked to see most of the guard waiting outside for us. "Uncles, what is this?" I asked

"Oh my boy, this is just for protection. Word has gotten out that you were coming home and about the baby so we are just taking precautions" Aro assured me

I was uneasy about it but relaxed once we got to the safety of the castle. I won't lie about it; those few months waiting for our son were agony at its finest. Bella was sick the first month with terrible morning sickness that I thought we would have to hospitalize her for. But Pisa and Dory found a local mid wife who gave my beauty some herbs to mix with her drinks that would help. It did help a little but when my girl discovered that she was craving blood and drank some she found all her sickness gone. It was a bit alarming but a turn on at the same time to watch the deep red liquid coat her pretty lips but if it helped then so be it.

We did have one problem with someone trying to destroy my family, mainly Bella and the baby but it was short lived. The fool snuck into the castle and into our room, of course Alice saw it before hand and Jasper and Emmett were able to dispose of him before anything happened. Apparently his family should have been rulers and he would have been prince of Volterra or some nonsense. I happily turned him to ash.

The birth of my son was an experience let me tell you. Bella had been complaining of a bad back for days and we were expecting our son to come any day now since she was a week over due already. Carlisle said he would give it 48 hours and if it Bella still didn't go into labor on her own then we would give her a c-section and I swore I would change her right then and there if I had to. C-sections made me nervous, there would be blood, and not all vampires here had the same diet we did. Aro and dad assured me that they would take every precaution and most of the vampire guard had been sent away from the castle leaving only the best for protection.

We had just finished a lovely meal and we sitting around enjoying each other's company when Bella excused herself to go to the washroom. I helped her from her chair as she was finding it hard to maneuver when she cried out and latched on to the table.

"Bella, love, are you okay" I asked trying not to freak out

"Oh god, my belly" my girl shouted and I looked down to see the water on the floor

"Edward, her water broke, the baby is coming. Quickly, up to the room" my dad stated and I picked my girl up and rushed to the hospital wing as we were calling it. I immediately removed my girl's clothes as she panted and screamed.

"Eddie it hurts, I can't do this" she cried and broke my heart

"Yes you can love, come on now it won't be too long" I assured her and was relieved when my father came in and checked her stating that she was already fully dilated

"Eddie, please, I can't it hurts" she cried again and I wanted to cry with her but instead I used my "Daddy" voice and sternly said "You can little girl and you will, now come on and bring our son home or do you want a spanking later?" not that I would have, not right after she gave birth but it did the trick. She hissed at me and with a huge scream and push she helped our child come into the world and I cried as Carlisle proclaimed it was a boy. Bella and I cried as we held him and she told me what she wanted to name him. He was so beautiful and I kissed Bella again in thanks.

We spent a couple of minutes with our son before my father took him away to get cleaned up and I went to the closet we had there to help Bella change. I picked out a lovely soft night gown and I dropped everything when I turned around to find my girl shaking on the bed, her body was quivering, and her skin had gone ice cold.

"Ed..edw…Eddie, what's happening" she finally shrieked and I screamed for my dad

I was so scared, I had no idea what was going on. I stood horrified as my dad checked her over and claimed that something had detached inside when she was giving birth and she was now bleeding internally. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed

Bella grabbed my arm and hauled me down to her neck. I thought she wanted to hug me but all she was said was that it was time. I stared at her blankly not really know what she wanted.

"Edward, son, you'll have to change her, it's the only way. The bleeding is too much I can hear her heart slowing down. You have to son, it's' what she wants" my father said softly as he place a hand on my shoulder

I looked down at my love and saw her nod as tears ran down her face and I told her I loved her as my fangs sank into her neck. I sobbed against her skin as her blood coated my throat. As sweet as it was, I didn't want it but I would for her, for our son who needed his mother. I pushed my venom into her system and then sealed her wound with my venom coated lips and then stood up only to fall into my mother's arms sobbing again.

"Shhh, Edward, it will be fine" she cooed to me

"Come see you son while you father and sister clean her up" Esme said pulling me along

"Noooo! I can't leave her" I shouted

"Edward, son, go, you need to see you son, bring him back here. I promise it will be fine" my father said softly and I sighed in defeat as I followed my mother to the room just down the hall. I opened the door to find my aunts and sisters huddled around the crib looking down and cooing at my son. Once they saw me they moved aside immediately and left me alone with my boy.

I spent a few minutes just staring at him. He was so beautiful and so tiny and he smelled like the sweetest vanilla. "You don't know how long I've waited for you and your mom" I whispered to him and he gurgled at me which I found cute as well

"I love you son, let's go see how Mommy is" I said with more confidence than I felt

We arrived back to the room to see my love still on the bed and in the night gown I had picked out. I was expecting her to be shaking or screaming in pain but she just lay there, almost like she was asleep. It would have been fascinating it I wasn't as terrified as to what it could mean. My father assured me that everything was alright and Bella was going through the change as we speak. I was dumbfounded but smiled, she never ceased to amaze me and I just took a seat next to her as I told our son all about his mommy and then watched as my son fell asleep in my arms while I held my sleeping beauty's hand.

Most changes take three days but within just a day Bella had completed the change and woke up like she just had the best night sleep of her life. There was no blood lust, no rash behavior, and no need to re-learn everything. It was as if she just skipped that part and the bond to our son was instant and natural and oh so beautiful that it left me breathless. Gads, I had no idea I could be this happy.

Once our son was born there was a huge celebration and I smiled at the memory of my beauty in her pretty ball gown as she carried our son into the ball room. He wouldn't be staying long; just enough to introduce him to the vampires that had been invited, state his name so it could be added to the history books, and then Esme would take him to the nursery so he could sleep. My son looked so cute in my old baptismal gown from when I was a baby. I still can't believe it kept so well, not tarnished or turned at all.

In front of everyone, Aro, Caius, Marcus and my father once again claimed me as prince of Volterra, Bella as the princess and then introduced our son and the future heir to the throne. He was named Dominic Arthur Sean Masen Cullen Volturi and instantly everyone in the room fell in love with him and I was in awe as the entire room fell to their knees in honor of the new future king.

I was brought out of my memories as I heard someone say my name and I smiled when I looked up to see the love of my life leaning against the door frame with a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy!" our son squealed, she had been shopping all day for Dominic, he had turned two just last week and there was a huge party this weekend when his great aunts and uncles showed up, they made us promise not to celebrate until they got here so Bella and the rest of the women of my family had been out shopping for presents and decorations

"There's my little boy" she sighed as she sat down and he climbed in her lap, not one to be left out I sat behind my girl and pulled them both into my lap while I placed a kiss on my girl's head and another on my son's.

"What are you two doing?" she asked

"Daddy was weading me a sorry" he stated and I smiled

"Oh was he, was it a good one?" my Bella asked

"Yup" he shouted and I watched as Bella spied the book, it was a favorite of hers as well since it was about us we were sure

"Okay mister, time for bed" I said as I picked them both up and then watched as Bella place him gently under the covers and we both tucked him in and kissed him good night.

"Love you Mommy, love you Daddy" he whispered sleepily and we told him we loved him and then went to our own room

"Eddie, would Daddy care to read me a story?" she asked coyly and I growled as I tackled her to the bed and playfully bit at her neck

"Once upon a time there was stuffy old man who didn't know what love was." I started and she snorted looking up at me.

"He felt that love didn't exist and that he would never find it. He searched high and low for his princess but she was never there. Then one day he came upon a tower and scaled it to see what was inside. He happened upon a woman who was sleeping and from the moment he laid eyes on her closed ones he knew she was it, she was the one he would always want" I ended the tale here for my need was becoming too much

"Are you happy with our fairytale my Prince?" she asked shyly.

"Always and forever my Princess, you will always be my **Sleeping Beauty**"


End file.
